Continental Divide
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Raven and Chelsea are separated by two schools and 3,000 miles. Will Chelsea's visit to New York bring them together or drive them apart? Chelsea/Raven. Chrave femslash.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: I told y'all before that I couldn't stay away long. I was walking the dogs when I got the idea for. Notice in the disclaimer that there are two additional production companies listed, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. That means that there is an additional character somewhere in the story that I borrowed from another show. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my first crossover!**

**I'm not going to reveal who the character is yet but I will provide a hint. The character has been borrowed from a hit network show that over 16 million people watched last week (week of 11/19/06).**

**So without further adieu, here is my newest fic, Continental Divide. Enjoy and Review!**

**New Author's Note: The first time around, I didn't include a "cast" listing. Allow me to do so now...**

**Raven Baxter - Raven Symone**

**Chelsea Daniels - Anneliese van der Pol**

**Teri Winters - Kirsten Storms  
**

**Claire Bennett - Hayden Panettiere  
**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Reunion **

**(Pilot's voice over the plane's intercom system) **

**Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain Jack Connelly. On behalf of the entire flight crew, we would like to welcome you to United Airlines Flight 1620 on its non-stop journey from San Francisco to New York. We are currently at an altitude of about 16,000 feet, comfortably climbing to our cruising altitude of 33,000 feet. We are expecting clear skies on route. Our expected flight time will be a shade under 5 hours, 15 minutes. So you should make it in plenty of time for dinner. So sit back, relax and let our cabin crew know if there is anything they can do to make your flight more comfortable. So once again, welcome and thank you for flying with United.**

_(Chelsea's POV)_

_I'll get to see her in 5 hours. God, I miss Rae. I haven't seen her in over a year. She had to go to NYU and leave me stuck at home, going to Cal-Berkley. I love Northern California. I just love Rae more. How do I tell her? How do I tell her that despite not seeing her face for over a year I've fallen in love with her? _

_They were right. Absence does make the heart grow fonder. I thought I was just missing my best friend but the feelings have grown to something more. I don't ever want to be without her. I miss everything about her right down to the peach scented shampoo she uses. I'll get to see her in 5 hours. _

But I know she doesn't feel the same way. I will always be good ol' Chels. Best friend forever. I still have to tell her. I'll explode if I don't. She said I can stay with her and her roommate, but I'm glad I booked a room, just in case things get too weird. I so want her to feel the way I feel.

Chelsea begins to smile. _I miss her smile, the way she laughs, that devilish little thing she does with her eyebrow! I miss the hugs and the girls' nights and the shopping. Maybe we can hit some stores together for old times sake! I love her so much…_

"Looks like you have someone special waiting for you in New York." The passenger sitting next to Chelsea remarked.

"Excuse me?" Chelsea was taken by surprise by the comment.

"I had the same look on my face the last time I came home to see my Chris." The passenger continued. She extended her hand. "Teri Winters. I apologize for being nosy."

"Chelsea Daniels. And that's… okay. I was just reminiscing." Chelsea shook her hand. "I'm meeting my… friend. She goes to school there."

Chelsea performed a quick once-over, giving herself an idea of whom she was talking to. The woman sitting next to her had a girl next door type of beauty. She appeared to be in her early 20's, medium height and build, with short blonde hair in a style that reminded her of Sienna Miller.

"Oh? My girlfriend goes to Columbia. Where does your friend go?" Teri asked.

"NYU."

"Great school. Chris almost went there before choosing Columbia. So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?"

It just dawned on Chelsea that the woman thought that Raven was her significant other.

"Umm… No… We're not… no! Rae is my BEST friend, not… my… girlfriend." Chelsea found herself completely tongue-tied.

"I'm… sorry. You… hesitated when you said she was your friend and I saw the smile you had on your face. I'm sorry I misread you like that." Teri verbally retreated. "I sometimes see things I really don't see. I assume because I'm gay that I have that "gaydar" thing going on."

Chelsea was taken aback by Teri's revelation, but given her feelings for Raven, she was now slightly more interested in her neighbor.

"So Chris is your… _**girlfriend**_." Chelsea reasoned.

"Going on two years now. She's great… So let me try again. How long have you and your friend known each other?" Teri restarted.

"I've known Raven since kindergarten." Chelsea said with another longing smile.

"Raven. That's a beautiful name. You've got to be hot to live up to that name." Teri said.

"Oh, she is. Here I have a picture." Chelsea dug in her wallet and retrieved a glamour shots photo that Raven took the last time she was home.

"Damn! If I wasn't seeing Chris I'd be on my way to see HER!"

"Join the club." Chelsea muttered under her breath. Apparently not under her breath enough to not be heard however.

"I knew it!" Teri shifted in her seat and pointed at Chelsea. "I thought I heard something in your voice. You've got a thing for her… and she doesn't know does she?"

For a second, Chelsea was pissed. _Who the hell are you to analyze me? I met you five minutes ago. Nosy bitch! _She thought to herself. Then she realized that Teri was dead right. _Was it that obvious that a stranger saw it? _Chelsea figured that she would never see Teri again after this flight and decided it was safe to tell her.

"Okay, you got me. I do have a thing for her. And no, she doesn't know."

"Are you gonna tell her?" Teri asked with genuine concern.

"I plan to this weekend. I know she won't feel the same way but if I don't, I'll kick myself."

"There must be a small part of you that has hope that she does. Otherwise, why wait for a face-to-face confession?" Teri asked.

Teri had a point, Chelsea thought. She did hold out a sliver of hope that Raven would return the feeling in a small way. She wanted to see the look on Raven's face when she told her. Chelsea didn't care whether it was good or bad, she just wanted to see her face. Chelsea had multiple opportunities to tell Raven over the past three months since she came to terms with her true feelings, but she opted to wait for this trip.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" Her best friend had psychic abilities, so Chelsea's question in her mind was more than legitimate.

"No, I'm not. Two years ago, I was in the exact same situation you were in. I had to look Chris in the eye and tell her how I felt. It was extremely hard considering she had a boyfriend at the time." Teri confessed.

"Well I'm not in that boat. She's not seeing anyone right now."

"Good. Then you can just tell her. The worst thing that could happen is that you discover that she is a raging homophobe that will never want to speak to you again and throw away everything associated with you."

"Thanks for the pep talk, coach." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"No! What I mean is we fear that which we don't know. If you know what the worst case is going in, you won't fear the negative, you simply adjust to it and move on." Teri said. "And anyway, if her reaction is that bad, then you didn't need her anyway." Teri allowed Chelsea's brain to marinate on that point for several minutes, not speaking to her during that time.

Both of them felt sleep creeping up on them, both victims of early morning flying.

"Well I am going to get some beauty sleep." Teri said as she pulled out a piece of paper. "But look. I am going to be in town for a week. If you want or need to talk, you call me." Teri scribbled her name and number on the paper and handed it to Chelsea. "And I wish you luck."

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Chelsea said as she stood up to get a pillow and blanket from the overhead bin. Teri stuck her I-Pod ear buds in and closed her eyes for a nap. Chelsea looked at her for a second, then took out the pillow and blanket and sat back down. She just told her deepest, darkest secret to a complete stranger and yet she feels okay with it. The stranger could identify with her. Of all the luck, she sat next to a lesbian on the plane that could actually help her. Chelsea settled herself for an air nap with an air of confidence. Whether Raven's reaction is positive or negative, Chelsea was going to come out all right. Chelsea glanced at her watch. _I'll get to see her in 4 1/2 hours._

_**Four and a half hours later**_

**Ladies and Gentlemen, please prepare for our final descent into LaGuardia International Airport…**

Chelsea awoke just in time for the beginning of that announcement and began preparing herself. She pulled out her makeup bag to apply the final touches before getting off the plane.

"Is she meeting you here?" Teri asked as she popped a breath mint, handing one to Chelsea.

"Yeah, she said she'd be at the gate."

"You nervous?"

"Not yet. I will be when I see her. You want to meet her?"

"I'm not going to interrupt the airport reunion! That's so romantic!" Teri kidded. Chelsea laughed and playfully slapped Teri's arm. Chelsea felt surprisingly at ease around her.

"Just don't go flying off to baggage claim." Chelsea said.

The plane touched down six minutes ahead of schedule. Passengers began making their way off the plane and into the Jet-Way leading to the gate. Once Chelsea's feet hit the Jet-Way, her heart began beating faster. She stepped to the side and paused to make sure she was presentable. White cotton tank top, green sweater, denim hip huggers, kitten heels. All assets on display.

"You look great. Go ahead." Teri told her from behind. "Oh, shit! I forgot my carry-on!" Teri exclaimed as she made her way back on to the plane.

Chelsea began the march up the ramp. She felt like a football player in the tunnel about to step out on the field in front of a packed stadium. She reached the end of the ramp and stepped into the gate area. There was no one waiting there. Her heart sank. Then she realized something. _Security checkpoint, duh!_ Chelsea made her way from the gate to the checkpoint area. She scanned the area looking for Raven. After several swivels of the head, she spotted her.

She looked better than Chelsea remembered. Her long black hair was curled. She was wearing a dark blue denim jacket with matching jeans, white cotton tank top and high-heeled boots. She was standing with her weight shifted onto one foot, thumbs in her front pockets, head cocked to the side with that trademark Raven Baxter smile on full display.

Chelsea slowly walked over to her and dropped her bag. Without saying a word, they threw their arms around each other in a long embrace. They were both smiling from ear-to-ear, choking back tears. _If only I could kiss her. _Chelsea thought to herself. A minute and a half later, they finally broke their embrace and began wiping away tears.

"I missed you, girl." Raven choked out, still wiping tears away.

"Not as much as I missed you." Chelsea said as she embraced Raven again. She had waited for a year to touch Raven again. She was not disappointed. They broke their embrace again. Raven grabbed Chelsea by the hands.

"Let me look at you." Raven said, as Chelsea stood back happy to be ogled by her. "You cut you hair and straightened it! Oh my god! It looks hot!" Raven noticing Chelsea's new look. Chelsea had her hair blown straight, her razor-cut ends framing her face. And she had several inches taken off.

"You really like it? I had four inches taken off."

"I know you cried." Raven said.

"For a minute. Then I saw how sexy it was… girl, I wanted to touch myself!" Chelsea replied as they both laughed. Just then, Chelsea caught a glimpse of Teri out of the corner of her eye. "Hey Rae, I want you to meet somebody I met on the plane."

"Teri!" Chelsea waved to Teri to come over. Teri walked over and stood next to Chelsea. "Rae this is Teri Winters. Teri, this is Raven Baxter."

They both extended their hands to shake. "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Chelsea told me so much about you on the plane. We became fast friends up there." Teri said.

"It's nice to meet you." Raven said with a smile to Teri. She then looked at Chelsea. "Boy, Chels you work fast, don't see me for a year and you dump me for someone on the plane! I'm wounded." Raven closed her eyes and mockingly put her hand over her heart. Teri took this opportunity to shoot a look toward Chelsea and mouth, "She's fine!" before Raven opened her eyes.

"No chance of that happening." Teri assured Raven. "She's crazy about you."

Chelsea swatted at Teri and they both laughed. Raven smiled and took a mental note of the exchange. "Well, c'mon. We should grab our bags." Chelsea said as she picked up her carry-on.

The three women walked toward the baggage area. During the walk they exchanged small talk about where they grew up, NYU, Columbia and Teri's girlfriend. The small talk concluded when they retrieved their bags. Teri said her goodbyes and left the two best friends to themselves as they walked toward the cab stand.

"Teri seems nice." Raven said to Chelsea. "You two hit it off really well." Raven's comment was slightly loaded she wanted to see what the deal was.

"Yeah, we have something in common." Chelsea said, remembering Teri's quest for Chris' affection.

"What's that?" Raven inquired.

Chelsea paused for a second. "Haircuts. She just got her hair cut too." Chelsea with a quick thinking reply.

"Well, Ms. New Haircut… we've got a lot of catching up to do! My roommate has to work tonight so it's me and you for a while!" Raven excitedly proclaimed. "How does pizza sound?"

"New York style pizza? Count me in!" Chelsea's mood then changed. "Rae, I want you to know that I really miss this. Me and you hanging out." Raven smiled. "I've got so much to tell you."

Raven took Chelsea by the hand. "So do I, Chels." She squeezed Chelsea's hand. "So do I."

* * *

**I was going to take a few weeks off. Really, I was! Then I got this idea. Continental Divide. What do you think so far? Please review and let me know.**


	2. The Love of My Life

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 2**_

**The Love of My Life**

The cab pulled up to the apartment building downtown. Raven grabbed Chelsea's bags from the driver as Chelsea paid him. They got into the elevator.

"Rae, this is a nice building! They always make New York look so gritty and grungy on TV." Chelsea remarked.

"Trust me, Chels. There's plenty of grit and grunge in this city. You just have to know where to look." Raven replied.

They walked into the modest two-bedroom apartment. It had Raven's diva touches all over it. Color splashing everything in sight; walls, throw pillows, rugs, lamps. It was obvious to her that Raven's roommate had little or no say in the design of their common area.

"Rae, this is definitely you. Look at ya! All cosmopolitan and stuff!" Chelsea squeezed her in another hug.

"Make yourself comfortable." Raven said as she picked up Chelsea's bags. "I'm gonna put these in my room."

Chelsea sat down on the couch and took her shoes off. After rubbing her feet, she grabbed one of the throw pillows and pulled it to her chest. She caught a familiar scent and took a deep breath. _Peaches. _Chelsea thought as she took in Raven's signature scent. She looked around the room and took pause for a moment. She felt familiar warmth, the kind that she feels when she's around Raven, but she felt something else, something foreign that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Raven came back into the room moments later, barefoot with black NYU shorts; white NYU t-shirt and her hair pulled back in a clip. She walked into the kitchen to grab the cordless phone.

"There's a place at the edge of the village that has the best pizza!" Raven called to Chelsea. "You want something to drink!"

"No, I'm cool, thanks!" Chelsea responded. She heard Raven on the phone ordering the pizza. _Just like old times. _She thought. Raven hung up the phone and made her way into the living room. " Can I use your bathroom?"

"Chels. You don't have to ask. Mi casa es su casa, mi amiga." Raven said.

Chelsea stood up and walked over to Raven and planted a kiss on her cheek. Raven turned to watch her walk into the bathroom. _Why are you doing this to me?_ Raven thought to herself. She shook her head and went to sit down on the sofa. _How do I tell her? How do I tell her that…_

After a few moments, Chelsea returned. "Thanks. I needed to freshen up a bit." Chelsea said. "So what's been going on with you? You look happy."

"I am happy. Life is good. School is good…"

"The men of New York are good!" Chelsea added. This was an act on her part. She was praying Raven's response was negative.

"These guys? No. New York guys, New York people in general are cool and everything but my preference these days lean toward other parts of the country."

"Do tell! Somebody on the radar?" Chelsea was being as normal as possible. She wanted to be armed with as much information as possible on any competition she has to come up against.

"Well…" Raven's thought was interrupted by keys jingling in the door lock. She shot up from her seat and turned toward the front door.

"All right! Our company has arrived!" Raven's roommate announced her arrival home.

Chelsea stood to greet her. Raven smiled a noticeably uncomfortable smile as her roommate made her way over to where they were standing.

Raven's roommate walked over to her. "Hey!" Her roommate then proceeded to give her a full-lip hi-honey-how-was-your-day kiss.

Chelsea's insides dropped to the floor. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? _Her mind screamed. She looked at Raven, who at that point looked like she was going to be sick.

"Oh, my God you… didn't tell… her yet, did you? I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No. I should have… I was slow in doing it… uhhh, Chelsea Daniels; this is my… girlfriend, Claire Bennet. Raven said with eggshell delicacy. "Claire, this is Chelsea.

Chelsea felt like she had just been stabbed with a rusty knife. This was one revelation she was not expecting. _THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND? AAAAARGH! _It took every fiber of her being to make this recovery look legit. Claire stuck out her hand to shake it.

"You're kidding me right…" Chelsea said. A deafening silence covered the room like a blanket. A very tense five seconds went by. Claire withdrew her hand.

"Raven's girlfriend gets a hug from me." Chelsea threw her arms open and pulled Claire to her. Claire responded in kind. Raven smiled on the outside but was screaming on the inside.

"CeCe, what are you doing home so early? I-I thought you had to work." Raven was doing her best not to run screaming from the room.

"They changed the schedule and didn't tell me. So here I am." Claire said to Raven. She then turned to Chelsea. "Chelsea, you are prettier in person than you are in your pictures."

"Please. My friends call me Chels. And thank you. Raven did very well for herself. You're very pretty yourself. Are you a model or something?" Chelsea said as she shot Raven a look that might have lasted a microsecond, but its message was crystal clear.

"As short as I am? No way. I was a cheerleader in high school, back in Odessa, Texas."

"Chels…" Raven joked cautiously. "Stop flirting! She's taken." The joke was more for Claire's benefit as she knew Raven's sense of humor.

"Rae, I'm not flirting. I'm getting to know your girlfriend better." Every time Chelsea said the word _girlfriend_ the acid in her stomach churned.

All the while, Chelsea was studying Claire. She was 5'1", petite, athletic body, blonde hair that hung below the shoulders, very cute. Chelsea had no reason to dislike Claire. Yet she found herself seething on the inside. _Great. Not only does she go and become a lesbian without telling me, her girlfriend is fucking Cheerleader Barbie. This is what I flew cross-country for?_

"Look, I don't want to interrupt your reunion. I came back to get my books. I'm going to go to the library to do a little studying. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Claire said.

"Are you sure? Rae just ordered a pizza." Chelsea was well on her way to an Academy award for her performance.

"No, really. I grabbed something before I left work." Claire sensed some awkwardness in the air and was ready to make her exit. "Anyway, English Lit awaits."

"Yeah, advanced Lit is a killer." Chelsea replied.

"Advanced? No, this is freshman Lit." Claire responded.

_And she's a freshman? The hits just keep on comin'. _Chelsea thought.

"Chels, I'm gonna talk to CeCe for a minute while she grabs her books. Will you excuse us?" Raven asked.

"Sure, take your time." Chelsea said as she went to sit down. Raven and Claire made their way into Claire's bedroom. _CeCe. _Chelsea scoffed to herself. _Perfect Cheerleader Barbie nickname. _"Gimme a C!... C! gimme an E!... E! gimme a fuckin' break." Chelsea muttered to herself under her breath.

Claire went to get her books as Raven closed the door behind her and quickly closed the distance between them and began whisper-yelling.

"I thought you weren't gonna be home until 11. I hadn't told her yet! Then you come through the door with that Honey, I'm home shit!" Raven was beside herself.

Claire leaned in. Less than six inches separated their noses. Raven had met her fiery match. Claire was as sweet as a peach cobbler but had a Texas-sized temper when provoked. "Well if you had trusted your friend like you say you do, you would have told her about us when we started dating six months ago! So save me your wounded what-are-you-doing-home-early bullshit 'cause I was left hanging out there too!"

Raven looked at her 18 ½ year old girlfriend. Her nostrils were flared, her eyes narrowed, her jaw tight. Raven was pretty sure that she could take her in a fight, but Claire would give her a run for her money. That was one of the things that attracted her to Claire.

"You're right. I should have told her before." Raven's mistake was sinking in. "Now I know she's pissed."

"I would be too." Claire agreed. "Just talk to her. Explain it to her. Then apologize your ass off." Claire then peeked around Raven and looked at her butt. And it looks like you've got a lot of apologizing to do." Claire laughed as Raven looked at her.

"Oh?" Raven grabbed Claire and pulled her close in an embrace. "You just make sure you apologize your ass back here in two hours."

"Yes, ma'am." Claire answered as she leaned in and shared a slow passionate kiss with Raven. After a couple of moments they broke their embrace. They both wiped their mouths, removing traces of Raven's lip gloss. "Okay, I'm out of here. I'll see you later." Claire grabbed her bag and headed for the door as Raven trailed her. Claire went to open the bedroom door. Raven blocked it with her hand. Claire looked over her shoulder at Raven.

"Don't be late." Raven said with a sly grin as she kissed Claire again. With that Claire opened the door and walked toward the front door.

"Chelsea, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you later." Claire said as she headed to the door.

"Bye. Be careful out there." Chelsea said as she watched Claire leave.

Raven sheepishly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"She's beautiful, Rae. You've got good taste, I'll give you that." Chelsea's compliment was laced with venom.

"Chels…"

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Chels…"

"How long, Rae? Be honest."

Raven dropped her head. "Six months."

"Si… Six months." Chelsea was flabbergasted. She began to pace.

"Chels, I was afraid…"

"Afraid? Afraid of what? Afraid of sharing with your best friend in the whole world a life-changing, earthquake-like decision?" Chelsea was eerily calm. "Afraid of keeping a promise we made to each other to tell each other anything, no matter what? Afraid that I would turn my back on you and think less of you because you prefer the company of women over men?"

For the first time in the 15 years they had known each other, Raven could not get a read on Chelsea.

"No Rae. You shouldn't have been afraid of that." Chelsea walked over to Raven. "I have no problem with the choice you made. I wish you the best in your relationship with CeCe. The problem I have, is that you didn't trust me. You lumped me in with all the bigoted, mean-spirited, shortsighted pricks that we talk about. Something important in your life happened, and you didn't pick up a phone, send an email or write a letter and even attempt to explain it to me."

"Chelsea, please. Just…"

"But then again Rae…" A single tear began to stream down Chelsea's cheek. "You don't owe me an explanation. It's your life. And I'm just a long-distance friend now. Congratulations. Live long… and prosper."

Chelsea turned and started walking toward Raven's room to get her bags. The long-distance friend description really stung Raven deeply. Raven followed after her, catching her and grabbing her by the arm before she reached the door.

"Chelsea I had so much stuff going through my head. I met her and… she was inside my head and I… I was confused. I wanted to reach out to you but you were 3,000 miles away. And I didn't want to talk to you over the phone or online. And I couldn't leave." Raven said as tear fell.

"You know what the saddest part is?" Chelsea spoke from her soul. "What you just said. Because six months ago, if you had said to me that you needed me, I would have been on the next flight here. I would have stood right here in this spot and told you everything is going to be all right and helped you in any way I could." Raven began crying. Chelsea felt herself begin to lose her composure. Her bottom lip began to quiver. "But now that chance is gone… and so am I."

Chelsea stepped into the room and took her bags. She walked past a grieving Raven and headed toward the apartment door.

"Please don't leave like this." Raven pleaded. "We can talk this out."

"No. Not tonight we can't." Chelsea's heart was breaking into a million pieces as she cried. She came to New York to claim her true love. Now, less than two hours since her arrival, she's lost her true love and her best friend in one fell swoop. "I don't know if we ever can."

"Where are you going?" Raven painfully eked out.

"You know, God protects babies and fools." Chelsea said. "I'm not a baby, so I must be a fool because I have a plan B." Chelsea opened the door. Then, as if she was punishing herself, she walked up to Raven and softly pressed her lips to Raven's for one first and seemingly last kiss. "Goodbye, Rae." Chelsea turned and started down the hallway.

Raven wanted to run after her, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed with anguish. She wanted to cry out, but no sound would come, just tears. She closed the door. "Chelsea, don't leave me, please." Raven softly cried. "You are the love of my life."

* * *

**I hate doing that to y'all but the story has to be told. Just in case you haven't realized it, Raven's girlfriend is Claire, the cheerleader from Heroes. You know, "Save the Cheerleader, Save the World." She does not, however have super regenerative powers in this story. Nor will Raven's psychic abilities make an appearance. This story will play out without special effects. Sometimes, it's better that way. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hurt**

As her cab wound through the streets of New York, Chelsea felt as small and insignificant as she ever had. She had just traveled from coast to coast to see her best friend and confess her undying love, only to find out she had another. In her mind it would have been easier if Raven had fallen in love with any man on the planet, even their best male friend Eddie. But Raven was dating a girl, a perky, sweet, attractive girl.

Chelsea was angry and hurt. She was angry at Raven for not trusting her to be there for her. She was angry with Claire for stealing her woman, even though Raven wasn't her woman and Claire had no idea that Chelsea wanted Raven. But mostly she was angry with herself. Angry that she didn't tell Raven three months ago that she wanted her. Then she would have found out that Raven was seeing Claire and she would have saved herself the heartache that she was feeling now.

It was so painful for her because she was not even close to letting go of Raven. She just had no idea what to do next.

Her cab pulled up in front of her hotel. She checked in and went up to her room. She quickly busied herself unpacking and settling in for the night. She took the room keycard out of her pocket and grabbed her wallet out of her purse. She opened the wallet and the picture of Raven that she showed Teri on the plane was sitting on top, out of the picture sleeve. She studied the picture. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" Chelsea said to herself as she ran her thumb over the picture. "You could have talked to me. You could have talked to me."

Chelsea put the picture back in its sleeve and opened the main part of the wallet to see how much cash she had. What caught her eye was a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it. It was Teri's number.

_(Chelsea's POV)_

_I can't. She is a total stranger. I sat next to her on the plane. She doesn't give a crap about my problems. She did say that I could talk to her though. The one person I could talk to is the one person I don't want to talk to right now. What the hell. Worst thing she could say is she was just being polite on the plane and to piss off._

Chelsea picked up her cell phone and dialed.

"_Hello, Chelsea?" _

"Yeah. How did you know it was me?"

"_San Francisco area code on the caller ID. The only people I know in San Francisco are you and my landlord. And that prick wouldn't call me if my apartment was on fire. So what's up?"_

"I must have caught you at a bad time, it's not… important. I'll talk to…" Chelsea was about to hang up.

"_You didn't dial my number for nothing. What happened?"_

"Look, you and Chris are probably in the middle of…"

"_Chris is going to be at the library for half the night doing research. Now quit stalling and tell me what's going on." _Teri was on her way to becoming one of only four people that could pull information out of Chelsea. Raven, Eddie and Chelsea's mother were the others.

"Is there someplace we can go talk? I hate talking on the phone like this." Chelsea had a thing about talking about sensitive issues on the phone. She was a face-to-face type of woman.

"_Where are you? I'll come to you."_

Chelsea thought about it for a second. She didn't want a stranger in her hotel room. "No. I'm not going to incon…"

"_I know this city like the back of my hand. Where are you?" _Teri insisted.

Chelsea caved. "Washington Square Hotel on Waverly Place."

"_I'll meet you in the lobby in half and hour. Bye." _Teri said and then quickly hung up the phone, not giving Chelsea a chance to respond.

"_I hope this isn't a mistake. I just can't keep this inside._" Chelsea said to herself as she looked around the room. "_Damnit, Raven! I did not want to be here tonight."_

Raven lay on her bed. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She was temporarily cried out. Her best friend was gone. Chelsea left in a huff after discovering that Raven was in a relationship and didn't tell her. Raven stared up at the ceiling, hands behind her head. She was numb from the crying, from the pain, from the heartache.

She loved Claire. There were so many things that she loved about her. From the occasionally fiery temper to the emergence of her Texas drawl when she was sleepy to the matter-of-fact approach she has to life. And she was just plain hot for her "Texas Firecracker".

She ran into Claire outside the NYU administration building, literally. Neither one of them were watching where they were going and they knocked each other down. As they were scrambling to get up, Claire looked at Raven and told her how beautiful she though her eyes were. She said it with the conviction of someone who had just seen a precious jewel for the first time. Raven felt like all the wind had been sucked out of her. She fell for her on the spot. Claire made her feel like anything was possible. She just had to take the bull by the horns and do it. Claire had a zest for life that lit Raven's soul up when she was around her.

These have been six incredible months for her. She was firmly entrenched in the Claire Bennet camp for the foreseeable future. That was until the day she invited Chelsea to spend a weekend. Feelings that she had buried deep inside her a year earlier, when she first thought her love for Chelsea might be more than platonic, came rushing to the surface. She had almost called Chelsea back several times to ask her to postpone her trip, but she didn't have the heart to. Part of her needed to see Chelsea again.

She was in love with Chelsea. Or was she? Did it just feel like that because she couldn't see her on a daily basis? Were the remembrances of Chelsea just the warm and fuzzy feelings of a lifelong friendship or was she longing for a wanted love? A year earlier, the hugs, the touches, the glances seemed a bit strange. She got the same feeling in the airport earlier in the evening. It was like she wanted to melt into Chelsea's body when they embraced. She actually felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the chumminess between Chelsea and Teri.

The pizza guy had come and gone. No TV or radio was playing. Complete silence. Raven didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard Claire's key hit the lock.

"Rae!" Claire called out. No response. "Chels?" No response. Claire looked around the apartment. The pizza box was on the table. She opened it. It was untouched. She walked down the hall. Her room was empty. She started toward Raven's room. The room door was cracked. She saw Raven's feet at the end of the bed. She walked to the door and knocked. "Rae?" She was about to ask Rae if she heard her calling. She stopped when she saw Raven lying there.

"She left. Didn't she?" Claire asked, already knowing the answer. Raven didn't respond. "You let her leave? She's your best friend."

Raven kept staring at the ceiling. "She said I didn't trust her in not telling her about us. She said I shut her out. That she was just a long-distance friend now." Raven said with a monotone lifelessness in her voice.

"Did she disapprove of us?" Claire asked, still standing in the doorway.

"She said she wishes the best for us." The monotone lifelessness was still in Raven's voice. Her eyes started to well up. "I hurt her."

Claire walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Raven, straddling her, sitting on Raven's thighs. She took Raven's hands off her stomach and held them in her own.

"Do you know where she went?" Raven shook her head acknowledging that she didn't.

"She is your best friend. You can work it out. I don't think she's going home. She came all this way to see you. Let her chill tonight, then call her tomorrow. Okay?" Claire looked into Raven's eyes for a glimmer of understanding and hope.

Raven looked at Claire. She saw someone that at that moment was taking care of her by just being there. Raven sat up and cupped Claire's face. She drew her in for a deep, thank you kiss.

"What was that for?" Claire asked.

"Just being you." Raven replied.

"C'mon. You haven't eaten. Let's warm up some pizza for you." Claire shifted and was about to climb off of Raven, when Raven grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave."

Raven cupped Claire's face again and brought her down for another, more passionate kiss. After several moments, Claire pulled back.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. You're emotional right now." Claire said. She didn't want to have sex with Raven out of pity.

"I need you. Please." Raven pulled Claire down again and continued to kiss her.

The kissing became more passionate by the minute. There was a base need, an ache inside Raven that required release. She feverishly removed Claire's t-shirt. She then sat straight up as they both reached for the bottom of Raven's t-shirt, pulling it quickly over her head, tossing it to the side. The passionate kissing continued as the two lovers hands grasped for any skin they could find.

Raven found herself on her back once again, Claire now kissing Raven's neck. Gasps, kissing sounds and heavy breathing were the only sounds piercing the air. Raven reached around and cupped Claire's backside and squeezed it, eliciting a moan from Claire in between kisses on Raven's neck. Raven's hands were now shaking from a surge of adrenaline as she grabbed, then made quick work of the button fly of Claire's jeans. Claire hopped off Raven long enough to wriggle out of her jeans, then assumed her previous position astride Raven.

Claire reached around and removed her bra, then lowered herself on to Raven and continued kissing her. Raven whimpered several times attempting to sit up again, signaling to Claire that she wanted to take her bra off as well. Claire sat up and then quickly pulled Raven up and reached around to oblige her non-verbal request. Claire pushed Raven back down with her body and positioned herself off-center on top of Raven.

Raven ran her fingers through Claire's hair, almost clutching for dear life. Claire slid down Raven's body and took one of Raven's nipples into her mouth, causing Raven to arch her back and let out a loud moan. Moments later, Claire moved to the other nipple, causing a louder moan. She continued her trip south kissing Raven's stomach. She took her fingers and slid them underneath Raven's waistband and began pulling off her panties. She then kissed Raven's stomach again with intentions of moving down further.

"CeCe…" Raven's breathing was shallow and quick. "Turn it."

Claire knew that was a Raven code word. She slid her own panties off and followed Raven's instructions. Facing away from Raven, she swung her leg over Raven's body and settled herself. Raven's request was "turn it". The rest of the world knows this as the "69" position. Claire and Raven began kissing each other with everything they had inside them. Raven was desperately seeking closeness and release, trying to forget the pain she was feeling inside. Claire was desperately trying to make Raven's pain disappear in a haze of sensual bliss.

After several minutes, Claire pulled up and wheeled around. She assumed her previous position off-center on top of Raven. The two resumed kissing hungrily. The taste of the other on their lips was fueling them to new heights of passion. Claire reached between Raven's legs and began to touch Raven. Claire's first touch was electric. Raven threw her head back and arched her lower back. Claire then slid a finger inside Raven causing her to cry out. Raven tilted her head forward and looked into Claire's crystal blue eyes and saw a fire blazing. Raven slid her hand in between their bodies and found Claire's most sensitive area. Raven began stroking with Claire in rhythm. Their eyes remained locked on each other as they continued to bring each other closer to climax. Raven placed two fingers inside Claire. The blonde beauty cried out as she momentarily dropped her head onto Raven's shoulder.

Sensing that she was nearing orgasm, Claire increased her intensity as she placed a second finger inside Raven and furiously pumped them. Raven's breathing became more rapid signaling she was closer. Raven matched Claire's increase in tempo and she felt Claire begin to tremble. Claire began to whisper, "Yes. Yes. Yes." Her volume started to increase with each subsequent "yes". "Yes! Yes! YES! YES!" Raven's body reacted and began to release in unison with Claire. At the height of their orgasms, Raven arched her back once more and close her eyes tightly. Raven opened her mouth to scream. No sound would come. Claire lifted her body slightly and dropped her head, her body tensing and then releasing.

Claire shifted herself off Raven and lay on her stomach beside Raven and looked over at her. Raven's eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. She rapidly blinked her eyes open and looked at Claire who was still studying her. Raven welled up and began sobbing. Claire rolled over onto her back and took Raven's head and settled it on her shoulder. She held Raven as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Raven choked out in between sobs. "I needed..."

"Shhh." Claire stroked Raven's hair. Tears began to roll down Claire's cheeks. "S'okay. Just let it out."

Claire continued to hold Raven as she cried herself to sleep. It was Claire's turn to stare at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face. Raven was broken. She knew it was because Raven loved her best friend and didn't want to lose her. But as she stared at the ceiling disheartening thought popped into her head. _Raven loves Chelsea. But could she be IN love with her?_

Chelsea waited nervously in the lobby of her hotel waiting for Teri to arrive. _You have got to be crazy. Opening up to a virtual stranger. What do you really know about Teri? Somebody you met on the plane less than 10 hours ago. Now you're gonna spill your guts to her? What can she do for you except give you another lame-ass pep talk? _Chelsea got up from her seat to head back upstairs. She was going to call Teri and tell her thanks but no thanks on the talk. She took four steps toward the elevator.

"Chelsea!"

_Shit, Chels! Now you're stuck. _Chelsea said to herself.

Teri walked over to her. "Am I late?" Teri said looking at her watch.

"No. I just don't feel like talking now." Chelsea dropped her head.

Teri took a step toward Chelsea and was now dangerously close to invading her personal space. "So... we won't talk." She took a long hard look at Chelsea's face. Chelsea felt a lump begin to form in her throat. Teri took Chelsea by the hand. _What the hell is going on here? _Chelsea thought. "Come on. I'm starving! There's a great burger joint around the corner. We don't have to talk, just eat."

"I'm a vegetarian. Besides, I'm not hungry." Chelsea as she politely removed her hand from Teri's.

Teri, however was determined. "You will be! They've got the best veggie burgers in this city. Come on!" Teri took Chelsea by the hand again and began practically dragging her across the lobby toward the door.

"Are you always this persistent?" Chelsea asked as she was practically skipping to keep up with Teri.

"Yeah. My friends call me 'The Sunshine Nazi'. Now pick up the pace!" Teri looked back and smiled. "I don't want to have to carry you!"

Chelsea caught up as they walked out into the surprisingly mild November night. She looked at her newly-minted friend. _I can't believe I met somebody more upbeat than me! I didn't know that was possible! I hope she doesn't get on my nerves. I've been on the recieving end of "Shut up, Chels!" more than once... _The "Shut Up, Chels" remark reminded her that most of the time it was Raven who would say that to her. She felt a mild turn of her stomach that usually preceeds tears. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _This is going to be a long night. _

_

* * *

_

**A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. - Confucius. Walk with me. PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. What a Girl Needs

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 4**_

**What A Girl Needs **

Chelsea and Teri sit down in the restaurant and ordered their food. Chelsea meant what she had said about not wanting to talk. Several moments of awkward silence ensued. This was a foreign concept to Teri. She was not used to being silent for long around people.

"You really meant what you said about not talking." Teri said incredulously. "Come on. I'll break the ice." Teri begins to impersonate a stereotypical talk show host interviewing a new young starlet. "So Chelsea, tell me a little about yourself."

Chelsea looked at Teri. _She is trying so hard. _Chelsea said to herself. _All right. I'll throw her a bone. _"Well… I was born and raised in San Francisco. My parents moved here from D.C. before I was born. They went to school there."

"Really? I'm from that area! Where did they go to school?"

"George Washington." Chelsea replied.

"That is so wild! I went to Maryland."

"Maryland? No way! I almost went there myself! They have their own dairy!"

"I know! The ice cream at the dining halls is off the hook!" Teri exclaimed.

"Yeah, I had some when I went on a campus tour a couple of years ago."

Teri's eyes lit up as she slapped the table, startling Chelsea. "Damn it, I knew it! I worked in the Union, and your tour came through. You had a Rayne Bow t-shirt on! It was the cutest damn thing I'd seen in my life. I knew you looked familiar on the plane!"

Chelsea was completely shocked. "You remember me from three years ago?" Chelsea was also flattered that she left such an indelible impression.

Teri sheepishly grinned. "I had a thing for redheads back then. I was seconds away from coming from behind the counter and mackin' on you. Damn! I can't believe that was you!"

"But I'm sorry, I interrupted your story, so… your parents… D.C… moved to Frisco…"

Chelsea straightened herself. "Yeah. Let's see… my parents are occupational therapists and I'm an only child."

"Come on, there's something else!" Teri was using a self-professed sixth sense. "Something unusual. The Rayne Bow t-shirt was the tip of the iceberg. What's your favorite color?"

"Chartreuse."

"No… Favorite movie?"

"Wizard of Oz."

"No… I got it! You're a world tofu eating champion!"

Chelsea laughed. "No, but your close. I was the 14-year-old World Paddleball Champion." Chelsea embarrassingly admitted.

"Aha!" Teri laughed. "Score one for Teri, So Very!"

"Half a one! You got the world champion part right at least." Chelsea corrected.

"Okay, fair enough." Teri conceded.

"So what about you? What's your story?" Chelsea figured turnabout was fair play. Just then the food arrived. Chelsea ordered a deluxe veggie burger with fries and bottled water. Teri had a double cheeseburger with fries and an iced tea.

"Well, I'm a carnivore. Obviously! I just graduated from Maryland with a degree in marketing and I got a job in San Francisco with a software development company."

"Okay, so I know about your eating habits and have your resume. What about you? Family?" Chelsea asked.

Teri put down the burger she was about to devour. "Well, let's see. I grew up in Olney, Maryland. My mother was a schoolteacher before she retired last year. My father is a paper pusher in county government who kicked me out of the house two days after I graduated high school when I told him I was a lesbian." Chelsea mentally winced realizing she had just hit a sore spot. Teri continued. "I have three brothers and a sister. My oldest brother hasn't spoken to me in six years and my sister calls me every once and a while to see if I have given up my 'great experiment'. But, she always tells me she loves me. So as you can see, my family is like the fucking Cleavers." Teri picked up her burger and resumed her previous mission of destroying it in as few bites as possible.

"Teri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up…"

"A sore subject? Please. I've told that story so many times I'm immune to it. That's part of the reason I am the 'Sunshine Nazi'. Put all that shit behind me… Miss, excuse me!" Teri called the waitress. "Could we get some more ketchup, this one's empty… Thank you."

"But enough of me and my portrait of the American family. You're ready to talk."

"Not about that." Chelsea replied.

"Well I'm ready to talk to you about it… What are you doing here… with me?" Teri got right to the point.

Chelsea sighed then let out a wry chuckle. "So I go to her apartment, we're talking, got the good Chelsea-Raven vibe going again picking up where we left off, as really good friends. I'm circling the airport, trying to find a safe place to land. Then her roommate comes home early. She looks like a sweet girl. Then she walks over to Rae and kissed her on the lips!" Chelsea leaned in and whisper-yelled. "It was her goddamn girlfriend!"

"Ouch!" Teri responded.

"But I played it cool. I hugged her. We chatted for a minute. Then I find out that she's a freshman! A fucking freshman! A child! You know what the difference between 18 and 21 is? It's the difference between 1 and 4 in dog years!" Chelsea was getting agitated.

"Okay, she dropped the Goodyear blimp of bombs on you and you go ice queen to maintain your sanity. I get that. But why are you here with me? Why are you staying in a hotel?"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna stay in an apartment with a woman that I want and the person that she's fucking? Please!"

"Now who said they were fucking?" Teri was trying to slow the emotional boil.

"Teri, you saw Raven. Would you be dating her, living with her and not be fucking her?"

"Point taken. But why are you here?"

Chelsea hit a flash boil. "Why do you keep asking me that? I'm here because you dragged me out of the hotel to eat a shitty veggie burger in a shitty burger joint."

Teri took her venting in stride. Then hit the same chord again. "The real reason, Chels."

"She hurt me! Okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? My heart disintegrated into dust when I saw her kiss…" Chelsea's eyes welled up. She got up and made a beeline for the exit. Teri summoned the waitress, gave her a few bills for the meal and went after Chelsea.

Chelsea spotted a park nearby. She went in and found the first bench she could. She sat and began to sob. A couple of minutes later, Teri found her.

"Give her another chance. I don't think she'd try to hurt you." Teri put her arm around Chelsea.

"It hurts too much." Chelsea's sobs were beginning to subside.

"It hurts so much because you love her. If it's real, then it's like two heavenly bodies. Their pull will attract each other and they will orbit each other forever… or at least until they blow up in a fiery apocalyptic collision after 30 million years." Teri added the last bit to make Chelsea laugh a little, which she did. "She's has stuff she's working through too, I bet. It couldn't have felt good to her when you left."

Chelsea was sniffling tears. "Yeah. She was crying hard when I left."

"See, it's killing her too. Give her tonight. Sleep on it. In the morning, wake up refreshed and try it again. And call me if you have any questions, huh?" Teri took Chelsea head in her hands and began to wipe tears away with her thumbs. "Now stop crying and go get some sleep. Come on."

They stood up to go. Teri turned to lead Chelsea out of the park. "Teri?" Teri turned around to face Chelsea. "Thank you for the dragging me out of the hotel." Teri smiled. Chelsea walked up to her and gave her a sweet five-second kiss on the lips.

"Wow!" Teri was surprised by the kiss and the fact that Chelsea was a better kisser than she thought. And she thought Chelsea would be good. "If you had done that three years ago…" They both smiled. "Just make sure Raven gets the next one." Teri smiled and hugged Chelsea.

They started walking out of the park. "You know I still haven't eaten. I left Rae's place before the pizza came!"

Teri's response? "You've tried eating with people twice tonight. Next time, order room service."

Claire watched Raven as she slept. This had become one of her favorite pastimes. Raven had a way of crinkling her nose in her sleep that was beyond cute in her eyes. It was a unique relationship that she had with Raven. Raven was 3 years older than her, but in some ways, she was the one that kept Raven grounded. Whenever Raven had a crazy idea whether it is for a design or anything else, Claire's reply was usually, "Rae, Come awn." This was delivered with a slightly put-on Texas twang. She was beginning to understand some of the things that drove Raven, some of her passions. This, however, was something that she hadn't seen in her six months with Raven.

Earlier, when she met Chelsea, she witnessed a nervous, confused Raven. This was a young woman that seemed to always be brimming with confidence. When she arrived, it looked like Raven wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Then she comes back from the library to a broken, no, a shattered Raven.

It seemed like Raven's whole world had been taken from her. As she reflected on the events of the past couple of hours, Claire began to wonder if the roles have been switched on her. That Chelsea is the lover that has gone, taking Raven's heart with her and that _**she**_ was the friend left behind to comfort her.

_(Claire's thoughts)_

_I am scared right now. This is the first time I have been scared about us. I've heard Raven go on and on about Chelsea. Chels this and Chels that. One time we did this, another time we did that. That's okay. She told me Chelsea has been her best friend since kindergarten. Everybody should be so lucky._

_But tonight… I mean, I've had friendships end poorly and I've seen them go south. This just feels different. It seems as if… Raven's soul… her spirit… _Claire began to silently weep. _Oh my God. I think she is in love with Chelsea._

This was a stunning possible revelation that she has come to. Her girlfriend might be in love with someone else; someone that she has known her whole life and forged a seemingly unbreakable bond. But, she thought, Chelsea had given her no indication that the feelings were mutual. If there were only a way she could talk to Chelsea and get a read on her.

Claire did not want to lose Raven, especially if it was because of a gross overreaction on her part; a misunderstanding a legendary proportions. She had to know what each of their true feelings were. But that would have to wait. Her concern right now was Raven and her emotional state. Claire looked down at Raven again and yawned. Her eyes were closed but active. It looked like Raven was having a dream. Claire then began to drift off to sleep.

Raven dreamt a lot these days. The psychic gift that had served her so well, and sometimes got her into trouble had not been present for a while. It had been more than a year since she had one. She was visiting back home and was at the grocery store. She was at the magazine stand when she had a vision that a little boy got away from his mother at the crosswalk and got hit by a car. She sprinted out to the front of the store just in time to see the little boy wiggle away from his mother and try to run into the street. Raven ran over and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt just before he stepped off the curb.

That was the last time Raven had experienced a vision. In a way it was liberating to her. She didn't have to worry about a sequence of events playing out in front of her, wondering if her vision would come true. Then again, her visions had become a part of who she was. She never told Claire about her gift. It was the pact that she made with Chelsea and Eddie.

_(Raven's dream)_

_It's a clear spring day in Central Park. She is walking hand-in-hand with Claire. The birds are singing. Not a cloud in the sky. The sun is brilliantly bright. _

"_I love you Claire." Raven says._

"_I love you too." Claire says back._

"_I love you too Raven." Chelsea appears at Raven's other side and interlocks her fingers with Raven's._

_The three young women take several steps when Claire stops._

"_She loves me now." Claire says to Chelsea as she attempts to pull Raven closer to her._

"_I loved her first." Chelsea responds as she begins to pull Raven closer._

"_Please! I love you both!" Raven cries out as she is now being pulled in opposite directions._

"_You have to choose." Claire says._

"_You have to choose." Chelsea says._

"_You have to choose. They both say in unison as they continue to pull Raven. Their voices are now echoing. "You have to choose." "You have to choose." "You have to choose."_

"_STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Raven screams out in her dream._

_She awakes suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs._

"Jesus, Rae! What's wrong!" Claire was snapped out of her sleep by Raven's scream.

Raven was sweating. She was looking around in a delirious state. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Rae!" Claire jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom door. "Rae!" She knocked and tried the doorknob. It was locked. "Open the door! Rae!

Raven was looking at herself in front of the mirror. The dream was all too real. _It's not supposed to be like this. What am I going to do? I love both of them. _Raven ran her fingers through her hair and turned the faucet on. She splashed some cold water on her face. Claire had stopped knocking on the door. _I have to do something. I do have to choose. I do have to choose._

_

* * *

_

**I know. Just stay with me. I want you to sing along with me. "Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from from gettin' to you." Keep that song in the back of your head as you read. I'm doing the same thing as I write it. REVIEW FOR ME. PLEASE.**


	5. Small World

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 5**_

**Small World**

With the dawn of light on Friday morning came a morning of trepidation for Claire. She was losing her Raven. No one had said as much to her, but she could feel it. Was she up against something that was too powerful for her to fight? Chelsea had a 14 1/2-year head start on her. She thought this weekend she would witness the completion of her portrait of Raven. She would meet and hang out with Raven's best friend and make a new friend that could give her even more insight into this fascinating woman that she was dating. Little did she know that the arrival of Chelsea in New York would jeopardize her relationship. She had made love to Raven the night before. And while it was intense as usual, it was different. Raven was releasing tension, hurt, despair. Claire was holding on to hope, comforting a broken soul.

Claire awoke early. Neither she nor Raven had class that day. The day was intended to be a sightseeing day for the three of them. The events of last night rendered those plans useless. She decided to go for a walk to gather her thoughts before Raven got up for the day. She decided that she needed to put all her cards on the table and tell Raven how she feels. Claire realized, however, that this thought process was not going to be possible without coffee.

She went to the Starbucks just a few blocks from her building. At 7 in the morning, the line was about 15 people deep. Her plan was going to be to tuck herself in the corner in the big purple chair, watch the people on the street go by and lose herself in though.

Claire made it through the line and managed to get her big purple chair. She began to lose herself in thought when a familiar voice pulled her out of her self-induced fog.

"Farm Girl?" The familiar voice queried.

Claire looked in from the window and focused. "Reese?" Claire jumped out of her chair and threw her hands around the woman. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question! Mom said you were gonna go to school in Texas! Did you change your mind?" Reese said.

"Yeah, I go to NYU! Sit down! We've got some catching up to do!" Claire temporarily snapped out of her funk.

"You sure you've got time for your me?" Reese said with a playful wounded tone.

"I've always got time for my favorite cousin." Claire said.

Reese sat down. "Yeah, right. So favorite that I haven't heard from you in almost a year. So how are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Reesey. You know you're my girl."

"You too. That's why you are the only person in the world that calls me 'Reese'. So what have you been up to? And forget school. I want the juicy stuff." Reese said.

"First, how is Aunt Georgia? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's fine. I talked to her this morning."

"How about Uncle Jack?" Claire asked. Reese just rolled her eyes. "Okay. Moving on…"

"I want juice, young lady. Now!" Reese was insistent.

"Okay, okay!" Claire exclaimed. "I met someone." Reese started bouncing up and down. "We've been together six months. And we live about five blocks from here."

"Okay so give me the vitals! About 6'2, 220, blond, blue-eyes, cannonballs for biceps?" Reese imagined.

"Try 5'2, 36-24-36, dark hair, hazel-eyes and a rump shaker for a backside." Claire responded.

Reese's eyes grew wide as saucers. "You're shittin' me! You? Oh my god! Aunt Sandy has to be going crazy right now!"

"She doesn't know."

"Well good for you! I'm happy for you! You do what you've got to do!" Reese exclaimed.

"Don't go throwing me a party yet." Claire said, her demeanor growing darker.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I think I have some competition and it's pretty strong." Claire admitted.

"Well, aren't you glad you ran into me? So tell…" Reese stopped in mid-sentence as she saw a familiar face getting out of line. "Chelsea?" She waved to Chelsea.

Upon hearing that name, Claire snapped her head around toward the barista's station. She looked at her cousin in shock. "You know her?"

"Yeah! I do!"

Chelsea looked in the direction in which her name was called. "Teri? Hey!" Chelsea made her way over to the table.

Claire's mind began racing. _What in the fucking hell is this? She is the last person I need to see right now. How the hell does she know my cousin?_

Chelsea walked over to the table and embraced Teri. She looked down at a visibly shocked Claire. "Hi Claire. How are you?" Chelsea said in a courteous, antiseptic way.

"I'm fine… Chels, thanks." Claire responded in a similar kind but dispassionate fashion.

Teri looked at her cousin. "How do you two know each other?"

Claire responded quickly. "Chelsea came to town to visit her best friend, who… happens to be my girlfriend." Claire decided at that moment to do a little public claim staking just in case her hunch about Raven's feelings was correct. She wanted to cut Chelsea off at the pass.

"Whoa, wait… a minute…" Teri swiveled her head between Chelsea and Claire. She pointed at Claire. "Your girlfriend is Raven Baxter?" She pointed to Chelsea. "Your best friend Raven Baxter?"

"One in the same." Chelsea said as she smiled the fakest smile she had in her arsenal.

"What a small frickin' world we live in. Huh?" Teri was taken aback by this information.

Teri patted on the loveseat chair for Chelsea to sit down, which she did. Chelsea now had a question. "So now I am at a disadvantage. How do you two know each other?"

Claire answered. "Reese is my cousin on my mother's side. My mother and her mother are sisters."

"Reese?" Chelsea was puzzled by Claire's moniker for Teri.

"Yeah. It's short for Teresa, my given name. She is the only person in the world that calls me that!" Teri said as she playfully swatted at Claire.

"You never mentioned that you cousin went to NYU." Chelsea said to Teri.

"I didn't know she went here. I thought she was in Texas." Teri said, diffusing any possible thoughts of treachery in Chelsea's mind. "So changing the subject, how do you feel this morning?"

"Better. Much better. Thanks again for dinner." Chelsea said.

_Dinner? _Claire thought. _Hmmm. I'll have to remember that._

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Teri said.

"Claire, is Rae home? I wanted to talk to her and apologize for last night." Chelsea said.

"She was asleep when I left. She's probably going to sleep in." Claire decided another claim was in order. "We were up kinda late last night. Maybe you can call her later."

_So that's how were going to play it now? _Chelsea's thought was interrupted by an incoming text message: _**Thelma, INY. IAMSS. CWT? 1-4-3. Louise.**_

Chelsea's heart began to race. It was Raven. That was Raven code that the message came in. The translation for the message is: _"Thelma, I need you. I am so sorry. Can we talk? I love you. Louise." _Chelsea shot Teri and imperceptible glance that Teri picked up instantly. Chelsea feverishly typed her reply: _**Washington Sq. Hotel. Waverly. 521 in 60. 1-4-3-2. Thelma. **_Translation: Washington Square Hotel on Waverly. Room 521 in 1 hour. I love you too. Thelma.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I just got a 911 text from my mom. I have to call her back. It was good seeing y'all. Teri, I'll call you later." Chelsea got up and hurried made her way to the door. Then Chelsea put a hastily thought of plan in motion. As she made her way to the door she "tripped" spilling the contents of her purse to the floor. As picked them up, she opened her cell phone and blocked her number then as she rose to her feet she placed a call. When she walked out of the restaurant, she put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Chels. Don't let her know it's me. Tell her it's Chris and walk away for privacy."

_(in the background) "It's my baby. I'll be right back." _Teri walked away from Claire to the other side of Starbucks. "_That was her, wasn't it?"_

"Yeah it was. Look I need to know, if you need to back off because she's your cousin, I understand. Just let me know now, so I can move on."

"_Look, blood is thicker than water, but true love is thicker than blood. I'm on your side. From everything I know, you two are made for each other. Now, what are you going to do?"_

"She's meeting me at the hotel in an hour. Any advice?"

"_Just talk to her from your heart. Don't hem and haw. Don't bullshit around. Get to the point. Lay out your cards and hope the house folds. And for God's sake, apologize for last night!"_

"Ok, I will. Oh, by the way, can I call you Reese?"

"_Can I call you Rayne Bow Brite?"_

"Teri it is."

"_I thought so. Call me with details."_ Claire makes her way over to her cousin. Teri quickly shifts into lover mode. _"I've gotta go sweetie. I'll see you tonight. God I miss you!"_

"Forget it. You missed your chance three years ago!" Chelsea said with a smirk, realizing that Claire was nearby.

Teri laughed. _"Bye, lover!"_

"Bye." Chelsea laughed as she hung up the phone.

Chelsea had a bounce in her step as she headed back to the hotel room. This was it. Come hell or high water, she was going to tell Raven how she feels. There was no turning back. She had to look good for the meeting. She decided that with the combination of what Raven saw and what Raven heard, she was going to make Raven an offer she couldn't refuse.

Meanwhile, back at Starbucks, Claire had just walked up to Teri at the end of the conversation. Teri had just hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Reese, I have to go, but can you walk with me for a minute?"

"Sure." Teri said. They began to walk in the direction of Claire's building. Teri was purposely walking slowly to give Raven a chance to clear out for her meeting with Chelsea.

"You're friends with the enemy!" Claire said in an almost paranoid fashion.

"What are you talking about?" Teri feigned ignorance.

"She is the competition I'm talking about."

"Chelsea? Come on. That's her best friend."

"I don't trust her… I think Raven's in love with her." Claire admitted.

"You do?" Teri said with excitement in her voice that she quickly adjusted to mere astonishment. "Well, what did Raven do to make you think that way?"

"It's the way she reacted to Chelsea leaving after their fight. Her spirit was broken. Like her true love had been lost. I mean it wasn't just like, my best friend is gone. It was like, my reason for living just left me." Claire added. "I don't know if I would have reacted that way if Raven and I had a fight and we're dating. Then after we made love last night, she… just wasn't there mentally. I mean, I want to be with Raven, but I don't want to be a consolation prize because she can't have what she really wants."

"You sound like you are resigning yourself to the possibility that you could lose her."

"I don't want to sound like that but, I'm up against it right now."

"So what are you going to do?" Teri asked.

"Tell Raven how I feel and ask her how she really feels about Chelsea." Claire said. "It's the only way I can know for sure."

"And what if she says that she's in love with Chelsea?"

"It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

"Tennyson, right?" Teri asked.

"Yeah. Tennyson." Claire said.

"Call me if you need me." Teri offered.

"I'll see you around Reese."

"Hey, you wanna do something tonight? Take your mind off things?"

"I'll call you." Claire said. "Love you." She pulled Teri into a tight hug.

"Love you too, Claire Bear." Teri replied borrowing the nickname from Rachel McAdams character in Wedding Crashers.

Teri continued down the street as she glanced back at her cousin walking in the other direction. Teri stopped and turned to watch her. "I'm sorry, cousin. But Chelsea's all in." She says to herself using a poker metaphor. "She's got the royal straight and you're holding a pair of 3's. I hope you put some chips in your pocket for the next game."

* * *

**Five chapters are in the books. Chelsea and Raven meet in Chelsea's room next. What will happen? Only one way to find out. Join me for Chapter 6. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Heart of the Matter

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 6**_

**The Heart of the Matter**

Raven was on her way to see Chelsea. She left her apartment 15 minutes earlier. There were conflicting emotions running through her. She loved Claire. She was in love with Chelsea. She wanted Claire. She had to have Chelsea. It was hard for her to see herself without Claire. She couldn't breathe without Chelsea. There was a part of her that wanted to throw her arms around Chelsea, kiss her and never let go as soon as she gets there. There was another part of her that knows that's not a good idea. She was in a relationship. Claire had done nothing wrong to her. Claire's only fault was that she was not Chelsea.

Questions began to pop up in her head on the way over. What if Chelsea didn't feel the same way? What if Chelsea invited her over as just a friend to calmly finish the conversation they had the night before? What if the tears of hurt that she saw weren't mixed with jealousy? Why the kiss on the lips before she left? It was then that Raven decided that if she just shot straight with Chelsea, all questions would be answered.

Two blocks from the hotel, Raven did a once-over on herself to make sure she was looking right. She told herself that she would do it again in the bathroom of the hotel lobby. Black button-down blouse, denim Venezia jeans. This was one of two pair of these jeans that she calls her "headturner" jeans, because when she wears them, heads turn. All the usual Raven accessories are also in place.

The one thing that she knows she has and will use to suit her purpose is her eyes. She believes that she can get what she wants from man, woman or child when she fixates her color-changing hazel brown eyes on her prey. She was going to put that to the test today to see if Chelsea would fall victim or if all the years as her friend would make her immune to Raven's gaze.

She strode into the Washington Square Hotel with purpose. She headed straight to the lobby bathroom for her final preparations. She checked her watch. Five minutes to spare. She took one last look in the mirror… and it was there. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw a fire in her eyes that sent a wave of warmth through her body. It was almost as if she was having an out-of-body experience. She knew it was time. She was focused. She turned to leave the bathroom but not without one last look in the mirror. She flashed a sly smile that would melt the coldest iceberg. It was go time.

Chelsea stood in the mirror and looked at herself. Brown turtleneck, tweed brown flare skirt, high-heeled chocolate brown boots that came up to just below the knee. The new haircut made her look and feel sexier than she ever had. So did the woman that was on her way up to see her. Raven would know in just a few minutes exactly what is in her heart.

It was then that she had an odd passing thought… Claire. She remembered the look on Claire's face when she walked over to them at the coffee shop earlier. She was the last person on earth Claire wanted to see. It was then that she realized for the first time that in seeking after her true love, she was hurting another person. She didn't dislike Claire. She didn't know Claire. She disliked what Claire represented. Claire was an obstacle to her happiness and if she had to choose between her happiness and Claire's, then she would win six days out of the week and twice on Sunday.

She also knew that Teri would be there to cushion Claire's fall… that is, if this meeting with Raven is successful. Chelsea was never one to be cocky about anything, but she had a feeling this meeting would end better than their last encounter.

There was a knock at the door. _Act as if you've been there before Daniels. _Chelsea giving herself a final mental pep talk. There was a second knock. _Raven, calm down. It's just Biscuithead on the other side of the door. _Raven said to herself as she awaited the opening of the door. The door to room 521 opens.

"Hey." Chelsea greets her guest. She takes a look at Raven. "Wow!"

"Wow, yourself! You look good." Raven says as she nods her head. "Really good." She adds.

"Come on in. Make yourself comfortable." Chelsea said, playing the good hostess.

Raven stopped in the middle of the room. "Before I make myself comfortable, I just want you to know how sorry I am for last night and how this weekend is turning out. I wanted this to be a great weekend for us and I've managed to screw it up."

"Stop right there." Chelsea was determined to end Raven's self-sacrifice. "We'll talk about last night and everything surrounding it, and issue all apologies and whatnot. But the weekend hasn't officially begun. So it could still turn out great… for both of us." Chelsea was being coy. Raven could swear she caught a hint of devilment in Chelsea's eyes and decided to press.

"How could it possibly turn out great?" Raven probed.

"Sit down. First, we talk." Chelsea felt the need to move things along. She knew that sometimes the two of them can get off-track. "I want to start by apologizing for being so hard on you. I wasn't the only one that was in an awkward position. I was just thinking about myself and how I felt. I didn't account for your feelings and for that I'm sorry."

"The thing that really hurt was that you said that you are just a long-distance friend." Raven said. "You are so much more to me than that. And when you walked out that door last night, I realized that. I'm sorry I made you say that. I'm sorry that you felt like you were on the outside looking in. That is the last thing I want to do to you."

"I'm sorry that I made you cry. I hate seeing you like that. All I want to do is make you happy." Chelsea said.

"You do Chels. Every second you are in my life. And that is what I need to talk to you about."

"No. Wait. My hotel room so I get to say what's on my mind first." Chelsea was detemined to start first.

"But I sent you the CWT text, so I get first dibs." Raven countered.

"But I flew 3,000 miles to see you, so I get first dibs." Chelsea counter-countered.

"All right. But do me a favor… make it good." Raven was now being perhaps coy, definitely optimistic.

"Okay, you asked for it, so here goes." Chelsea decided to swing for the fences on the first pitch. "I came to New York to look you in the eye and tell you that over the last year, I have fallen in love with you." She decided to pause and let her words hang in the air and then sink in.

Raven wasted little time with her first response. "Damn! You believe in getting right to the point, huh?"

"Not the initial response I expected but I am not stopping there." Chelsea was going to say her peace. Raven sat quietly and attentively, hanging on Chelsea's every word. "After you came back to New York, I started getting depressed. I was missing you like crazy. Not like that, just missing my best friend. I would call Eddie, I'd go out on dates, I'd get into my school work, anything to take my mind off of you."

Raven sat stone-faced. Chelsea saw this, secretly hoping for a smile, but no matter. She was not going to stop until she was done.

"As time went by, I started thinking about all the times we shared, the jokes, the laughs, the sleepovers, the hugs and I discovered that I missed hugging you. I missed the smell of your shampoo, your perfume. I missed the way you would squeal when you got happy. The way you would say 'Oh, snap!' when you were upset." Chelsea kept going. "I missed the frequent text messages and the late night phone calls. I missed everything about you that we had. And I made up in my mind that I wanted all that and more."

"Wow!" Replied a shell-shocked Raven. "I don't know what…"

"I'm not done yet." Chelsea cut off Raven. Raven promptly resumed her listening position. "When I saw Claire kiss you… I got very jealous, very upset and very hurt, not because I found out that you were dating a woman... it's that the woman wasn't me. All of the breath left my body when she touched her lips to yours, because those…" Chelsea reached out and touched Raven's lips with her fingertip. Raven was totally unprepared for that and she shuddered in unexpected arousal. "… are supposed to belong to me."

_Holy shit! Is she trying to seduce me? Cause if she is, that shit is working! _Raven said to herself.

"I left your apartment knowing that you did not decide to date and live with someone without having serious feelings about that person and that I would probably go back to California heartbroken and without you as my best friend or my lover." Chelsea was hitting her stride. Hre words were slow and deliberate. "But I made up in my mind last night and this morning that I was not going down without a fight. I was going to look you dead in your face, into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and tell you that I want you. I want you as my best friend, I want you as my companion, I want you as my lover."

Raven's insides were on fire. She was being given the sales pitch of a lifetime and it wasn't done yet. Chelsea was coming down the homestretch. Raven was on overload.

"I want to feel what it's like to hug you and know that I don't have to let go. I want to touch and taste every inch of your body. I want to know if your lips are as soft as I think they are. I want to know if your hands are as gentle on my body as they are on your sketchbook. I want to know if you talk dirty in bed. I want to know everything about you that I don't already know. I am head over heels in love with you, Raven Lydia Baxter." Chelsea leaned in a little closer. "I'm in love with you Rae."

With that, Chelsea moved away from Raven and went over to the mini-bar for a bottle of water. She was drained. She poured her whole heart out to Raven and now she was finished. An almost eerie sense of calm came over her. She was truly at peace. Even if Raven said that she was flattered but she was staying with Claire, she was at peace with herself for being totally honest.

Raven might have been sitting perfectly still, but every fiber of her inner being was jumping off the charts. Chelsea laid it on the line more than Raven thought she would. Her admission was succinct, without hesitation, without nervousness. This was a woman that saw what she wanted and made her feelings known.

Raven went into Chelsea's room knowing that she loved her and that she was going to tell Chelsea that she was in love with her. She did not know that Chelsea was going to make her feel an almost painful feeling of unbridled lust for her. The only reason she had not pounced on Chelsea was because she dating Claire. Had Chelsea's monologue gone any longer, however, even that wouldn't have mattered.

Chelsea pulled up the desk chair and sat directly in front of Raven as she began her response.

"I came up here to apologize to you for not telling you about Claire and me and for hurting you. And I came up here to tell you that despite being in a great relationship, with a wonderful girl, all I have been able to think about in the last month is you coming here. I really didn't want you to come at first, because I didn't want to have to choose. But the more I thought about it, it wasn't that I wanted to see you… I needed to see you." Raven began her roll.

"The last time I came home, I started feeling differently about you. It started out as an I-miss-you type of thing and it just started growing. Then when I started seeing Claire, I thought I was over it. My roommate moved out, Claire moved in and I was in a big domestic thing. It was great. Then you said your would come to visit. All the feelings that I thought were dead and buried bubbled back to the surface. Then I saw you at the airport and it was like seeing you for the first time. Then I saw how well you got along with Teri and I got jealous. And that's when it was confirmed." Chelsea started getting a warm feeling inside. "But then you just told me how you felt about me and my feelings about you changed again." Chelsea shifted in her seat and the warm feeling started to fade.

Raven continued. "I came in here to tell you that I had fallen in love with you too."

For the first time, Chelsea got nervous. "And now?" Chelsea asked.

"I want to tell you this." Raven leaned closer to Chelsea. "Not only am I in love with you Chels... but your speech turned me on so much that I want to fuck you 'til neither one of us can walk in the morning." Chelsea was sitting down but she felt her knees buckle. Raven's face was inches from hers. This was the moment she had waited for.

"Stand up." Raven was startled. This was not a request from Chelsea. It was a command. Raven did as she was told.

They remained almost nose-to-nose. "You don't know how good it felt to here you say that." Chelsea said with a sexy iciness. Raven leaned in to kiss Chelsea, but the redhead suddenly leaned out of range. "But I can't." Raven was surprised and disappointed. Chelsea explained herself. "You are still dating Claire. It wouldn't be right for me to sleep with you. I love you too much to make you cheat on her. And as a woman, I respect her too much to do that to her." Raven dropped her head in disappointment, but understood where Chelsea was coming from.

Chelsea lifted Raven's head by the chin with one finger. "But I don't respect her so much that I can't do this." Chelsea said as she pressed her lips to Raven's sending a jolt through both of them. They embraced each other as the kiss became more intense. Raven parted her lips inviting Chelsea's tongue. Chelsea accepted the invitation as her tongue dueled with Raven's for control.

They were both lost in the delirious fog of their first kiss. It was better than either of them could have possibly imagined. They broke several times to taste each other's lips. The last time, Raven found Chelsea's neck and began kissing it. Chelsea leaned her head back and began to lose herself in the sensation when she found herself.

"Whoa, we better stop and I mean right now!" Chelsea breathlessly said.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm not." Raven said as she got two more hungry lip kisses in before Chelsea's next response.

"I'm… sure. We've got to get out of here and go some place public so that this doesn't flare up again. We're going to breakfast. Fix yourself up in the bathroom." Chelsea had to get out of Dodge.

"Order room service." Raven said with fire in her eyes. Just then her cell phone rang. She broke the embrace and pulled the phone out of her jean pocket. "Shit! It's Claire." Raven spit out.

"Take it." Chelsea said as she waved her hand.

Raven answered. "Hey."

_"Hey. I thought you were gonna sleep in. Where are you?"_

"I went for a walk to clear my head. Then I came to see Chelsea... to clear things up from last night." Raven said.

There was a measured silence from the end of the phone. The tension on the line was thick.

_"So did you two make peace with each other?" _Claire asked. Her voice had a flat, biting tone to it.

Raven looked at Chelsea. "Yes. We made peace with each other. We are about to go to breakfast. Do you want to come?"

After a pause, _"No... thanks. You two have some catching up to do. I'll ... see you later today. I need to ask you about something."_

"What is it?"

_"It'll keep till later. Have fun." _Claire was still flat in her delivery.

"Okay, I'll talk..." (CLICK) She hears the phone hang up in the middle of her sentence. "... to you... later."

Chelsea looked at Raven, who was staring at her cell phone. "Rae, what's wrong? What did she say?"

"Nothing... It's what she didn't say." Claire always ended her phone conversations with Raven by saying, "Luv ya, girl!". Raven snapped her phone shut and shook herself. "But I will deal with that when I get home. Right now..." Raven walked over to Chelsea and put her hands around Chelsea's waist. "... it's all about you and me." She kissed Chelsea once more.

"Bathroom." Chelsea said.

"Right." Raven said as she broke the embrace and walked to the bathroom threshhold. "Chels?" Raven turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Chelsea closed her eyes, drinking in Raven's words. "I love you too."

* * *

**The End of Chapter 6. What do you think? I'm dying to know. Please review. Chapter 7 is next.**


	7. Goodbye, Farewell and Amen

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: Goodbye, Farewell and Amen was the name of the episode that was the series finale of MASH. To this day, it is still the highest-rated episode of a television series in history. The episode's plot deals with the final days of the Korean War at the 4077th MASH and features several storylines intended to show the war's effects on the individual personnel of the unit, and to bring closure to the series. After saying their tear-filled goodbyes, the main characters go their separate ways, leading up to the iconic final scene of the series.**

**This chapter brings closure to the relationship between Raven and Claire. I thought the title was fitting given the circumstances.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MASH and two special friends of mine that have a cameo mention somewhere in the chapter. Thank you guys for being my friends.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 7**_

**Goodbye, Farewell and Amen**

Raven and Chelsea were on cloud nine when they walked into the restaurant at the hotel for breakfast. They were in love with each other. They sat down to breakfast and engaged in idle chitchat as always, only now they gave each other the warm, knowing smiles that two people madly in love with each other give from time to time.

About 20 minutes into the meal, Chelsea's cell phone rang.

"This is Teri." Chelsea said with a smile. "I'll just be a second."

Raven smiled but wondered what it was with those two. They became the fastest of friends. _We're not even officially together and I'm gon' have to beat a bitch down? _Raven thought about the possibilty of straightening Teri out as she watched Chelsea.

"Hey!" Chelsea said as she waited for Teri's response. "Yes." (pause) "Yes!" (pause) "That's right!" (pause) "YEAH!" Chelsea begins laughing in celebration. (pause) "Yeah. Thank you." (pause) "I am." (pause) "I will." (pause) "Bye."

"Can I ask you a question?" Raven asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Sure."

"What's the deal with the two of you?" Raven said in a curious but playful, non-threatened tone.

"Teri… has been helping me sort through my feelings." Chelsea said with a warm smile. "She's become a good fast friend."

"So I guess she'll be your new BFF, huh?"

"You'll always be my BFF. She can become my BPFF. My Best Platonic Friend Forever." Chelsea said. "I've got a bombshell of a piece of info on her."

Raven leaned forward in her seat in anticipation of some juicy gossip. "What?"

"Teri is Claire's cousin." Chelsea said. Raven sat back in shock.

"Say what?"

"Yeah. I was in Starbucks this morning and ran in to them talking."

"You… saw Claire this morning?" Raven asked. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing really. We exchanged hellos. I sat down and we asked each other how we knew each other."

"Was she there when I text messaged you?"

"She was in mid-sentence when my phone went off."

"Wow… I had no idea your Teri was her cousin. She only mentioned one cousin, her favorite one, Reese."

"That's her. She calls her Reese. Short for Teresa. Get it? Reese, Teresa, Teri!"

"Oh, okay, now I get it." Raven said, making the connection. "So how did Claire look to you?"

"Like she had something heavy on her mind."

"You think it was us?"

"If I were a betting woman, I'd say yes." Chelsea said.

"I need to talk to her today." Raven said with a pensive look.

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to tell her the truth. That I still love her, but I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. It's not fair to her or you to hang in limbo."

"She's going to be hurt." Chelsea said, showing compassion for her unintentional rival.

"She already is hurt. Dragging things out would just make things work. I still love her." Raven pauses. "Does that bother you when I say that?"

Chelsea's face softened even more than it already was. "No. I don't expect your feelings for her to evaporate into thin air. You have a history with her. You share memories. I can deal with that." Chelsea smiled. "We just have to make sure we make some memories of our own."

Raven shifted in her seat as she felt a twinge of good feelings surging. "I thought we came down here to behave." Raven said as she drew breath between clenched teeth.

"You're right. We did." Chelsea said as a wicked smile spread across her face. "So misbehave with me tonight. The desk clerk told me about this club. I'd love to get you on the dance floor."

"I don't know of I'm gonna feel like…"

"You will for me." Chelsea dropped her voice several octaves an purred as she said that, causing a unique sensation in Raven.

"I have a feeling phone sex with you would be dangerous." Raven figured.

Chelsea's smile began to fade. "Not putting the cart before the horse…"

"I know. I have to go do something." Raven said as she mentally dreaded having to talk to Claire about this.

"You need me to come with you for support? I could sit downstairs in the lobby." Chelsea offered.

Raven took Chelsea by the hand across the table. "That's very sweet but I've got to do this by myself. I'll be okay."

"Okay. I've got a couple of errands to run. Call me when you can." Chelsea said.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"Without me?" Raven was almost offended.

"This shopping is for you. We can hook up later." Chelsea said. A wicked grin crossed Raven's lips. Chelsea caught her double entendre. "That's… not what I meant!"

"I know. I just wanted to see your face when I did that."

Chelsea laughed as she rose from the table. "I'll talk to you later." She leaned over to kiss Raven. Raven quickly diverted Chelsea's head and put her lips to Chelsea's ear.

"Are you sure you want to do that out in the open where people in here can see us?" Raven asked.

"Why not?" Chelsea whispered. "They're gonna hear us tonight anyway." Chelsea said as she brought her lips around to meet Raven's. "Call me." Chelsea whispered as she turned and walked away from the table.

Raven watched her as she walked out of the restaurant. Two contradictory images were in her mind. The very sexually charged Chelsea she just saw leave the restaurant and whom she imagined to be the understandably upset Claire back at the apartment. She recalled the famous line that subjects say when one monarch dies and another ascends to the throne in their place. She says to herself in a whisper "The queen is dead… Long live the queen."

It was around 10:30 in the morning when Raven reached her building. She knew in her heart it was the last time she was entering the building as Claire Bennet's girlfriend. It was the first time that she realized that she was soon going to be looking for another roommate. The walk from across the lobby to the elevator and the ride upstairs seemed to take longer than usual. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

She approached her apartment door and heard the sound of the television. _Okay. This is it. _Raven pulled out her keys and opened the door. Claire was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the edge of the coffee table, remote in hand. She didn't acknowledge Raven's presence. Raven closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch. She looked at what was on the TV.

"The Megan Mullally Show? Raven was puzzled by Claire's choice. Claire once told her she hated talk shows.

Claire never looked at Raven. "Yeah. She's talking to the cast of some crappy NBC show about people with superpowers. Real bunch of winners there." When Claire was upset, nothing escaped her wrath. She turned the TV off and dropped her head.

"You're going to break up with me." Claire said in a clear, unemotional voice.

Raven stood frozen in total disbelief. She was about to ask her where she got such an idea from until she remembered the promise she made to herself to always be honest with Claire. "It's not that simple."

Claire put the remote down and moved to the far end of the couch; her non-verbal communication was inviting Raven to sit down. Raven did. "Sometimes, you can just feel these things. It's weird. It's like, you're mind knows that you need to be prepared for something big and it does." Claire paused. "Are you in love with her?" Claire looked Raven in the eyes for the first time since Raven walked in.

Raven felt an uneasy tumble in the pit of her stomach. She simply nodded her answer to Claire's question.

"How long have you known?" Claire inquired.

"A year. But I swear when we got together I thought I was over that feeling. For a long time I was… until she said she was coming to see me." Raven admitted. "All those feelings that I had came back. I didn't plan this at all."

"I know you didn't." Claire had a tone of defeat and resignation in her voice. There was a pause. "Did you sleep with her this morning?"

"No… No… I would never do that to you." Raven looked at Claire's face. Even heartbroken, Raven thought to herself how beautiful Claire looked and how she would have no problem finding someone else. "You may not believe me when I say this, but I still love you. You did nothing wrong to me. You are attentive, sweet, caring, funny, sexy…"

"Just not Chelsea." Claire said Chelsea's name for the first time in the conversation. Raven could only muster a half-hearted smile. "The funny thing is I'm not mad at you. I still love you too. And I always will." Claire then dropped an emotional hammer on Raven. "You are my first real love." Claire dropped her head as her first tears silently fell. Raven's eyes welled up with tears. Raven closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears but it just seemed to make matters worse. Several minutes went by as they allowed each other these moments of grief. Deep down both of them were determined to end the relationship on a positive note.

Raven was the first one to pull herself together enough to formulate a question.

"Are you going to be all right?" Raven was concerned about her in the short term.

"No!" Claire said with a half-chuckle, half-cry. "I'll probably throw some stuff, cry, call you a few names and play _Irreplaceable _a few dozen times… but I'll manage." She sniffed up some of her tears as she grabbed a few tissues from the box on the coffee table. "My friends Crys and Kennedy are gonna let me crash at their place until I can find another place. Their storage is empty. I can stick my stuff in there."

"Okay." Raven was relieved to know that she had somewhere to go.

Claire looked at Raven again. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't forget me. Because I'll never forget you." Claire looked at Raven with a wide-eyed innocence. Claire was scared that Raven would forget her.

"I promise." Raven said as she smiled.

"Crys and Kennedy are waiting down the street for me. So I should get going." Claire said. There was a small part of Raven that wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. Claire had that same feeling. "One more favor, Rae?"

"Of course."

"May I have a last dance with you?" Claire said with another round of tears beginning to well up.

Raven felt her eyes sting again as she nodded her approval.

Claire turned the stereo on. A familiar intro began to play. Raven began to sob. She and Claire embraced for the last time. They began to dance.

_**I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston **_

_**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.**_

_**And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.**_

_**Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.**_

_**And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.**_

_**(Instrumental solo)**_

_**I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.**_

_**And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.**_

_**You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.**_

Raven and Claire shared one last, goodbye kiss.

"Take care of yourself. I love you." Raven said as she held both of Claire's hands in her own.

"I love you too." Claire said as she slowly turned toward the door, breaking contact with Raven for the last time.

Raven watched Claire disappear as the apartment door closed behind her. She allowed herself one last grieving session as she sat down on the couch and wept. Although Claire was not her true love, it was painful nonetheless. She hated breaking her heart. Claire had been so sweet and loving to her. She could only hope that Claire would find her true love out there somewhere.

Raven was not ready to call Chelsea yet. She had to get herself together. Raven decided to zone out for a little bit. She turned on the televison and hit the previous channel button. She turned to the Hallmark Channel where they were playing the last episode of MASH. She really didn't care for MASH, but she had turned to it just as the final episode started. The title card was what caught her attention. "Goodbye, Farewell and Amen."

Raven said to herself out loud, "I will never forget you Claire Bennet. Goodbye… Farewell… and Amen."

* * *

**Thank you for coming this far with me. Claire is gone now. Only Raven and Chelsea remain. Chelsea invited Raven to the club. What in the world will happen next? You'll find out only if you come back for Chapter 8. But not before you review Chapter 7 that is!**


	8. A Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 8**_

**Change of Plans**

It was 12 noon. Her ex-roommate/ex-lover was gone. Moping all day was not an option. She made the call.

"_Hello?"_

"It's done."

"_Okay."_

"Time for us."

"_Hotel, eight o'clock. Wear your club gear."_

"Anything else?"

"_Eat lunch."_

"Why?"

"_You'll need your strength."_

"Am I going to exert myself tonight?"

"_Hell yeah." _CLICK.

Raven hung up the cordless phone and froze in place for a moment. It was amazing to her that in that a few short minutes, she went from mourning the end of her relationship to wondering when she could make good on her promise of neither she or Chelsea being able to walk in the morning.

She went to her closet and began rifling through it. Then she went to her dresser drawers. She laid out what turned out to be six different combinations, trying to determine which one would work. Twenty minutes of debating and tweaking later, she had made her choice. She put the losing outfits away and then walked by the mirror on the back of her closet door.

"Unh-uh!" Raven looked disgustedly at her head. "That is not gonna work." She grabbed her cell phone to look for a number. When she found it she grabbed the house phone and placed a call.

"Is this Alejandro?" (pauses) "It's Raven Baxter." (pauses) "Yeah, Pretty Eyes… Look, I need your help and I need it now! I want it straight and sexy! Something that would stop a man or woman dead in their tracks!" (pauses) "You didn't know anything!" (pauses) "Yes, she's gorgeous!" (pauses) "Twenty-five minutes? I'll be there." (pauses) "Okay, bye."

Raven grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. "Chelsea Daniels, you're not gonna know what hit you!" Raven said as she walked out of the apartment.

Chelsea's shopping adventure took her to midtown Manhattan. She went from store-to-store looking for just the right outfit. Not that she had to, but she had every intention of driving Raven crazy to the point of no return. And of course, what was the right outfit without the right shoes. She was satisfied that she had found the winning combination. She was also exhausted and parched.

Chelsea decided that a trip to her favorite watering hole was in order. Starbucks beckoned. Just as she walked in, her cell phone rang. She recognized the ringer.

"I was just thinking about you." Chelsea said.

"_You better had been." _Raven countered. _"What are you doing?"_

"In line at Starbucks. I just finished shopping. Gotta go back and start getting ready." Chelsea purred into the phone. The woman in front of her in line overheard Chelsea's response and decided that the conversation was going to be too juicy not to take a listen to.

"_What are you wearing? Something to show off your… assets, I hope." _It was Raven's turn to purr as she walked down the street headed to Alejandro's salon.

"It's a surprise. I promise my outfit will be to your liking." Chelsea said as the woman in front of her nervously cleared her throat. Chelsea sensed she was being spied on and decided to have a little fun. "You just make sure you wear something… low-cut and high-heeled." Chelsea saw the woman's head start to snap around to look at her then quickly snap forward again. Chelsea then let out an evil giggle.

Raven picked up on something. _"What are you up to over there? You're fucking with somebody right now, aren't you?"_

"Maybe. But I'll definitely be fucking with you tonight." Chelsea said in a near-whisper but still loud enough for her audience to hear. The woman uncomfortably shifted her stance.

"_Hang up before they arrest you for indecent exposure on a cell phone!"_

"Eight o'clock. Not a minute later." Chelsea flashed an evil smile as her wheels turned. She had one more zinger for her audience. "I think I'll bring Teri with me. She hasn't had any fun in a while."

Raven started laughing hysterically. _"You are terrible!"_

"That'll be the last time you say that about me today. See you tonight."

"_Bye."_

Chelsea hung up her phone as the line inched forward. She tapped the eavesdropper on the shoulder. The woman turned her head to look at Chelsea.

"Girls just gotta have fun!" Chelsea giggled.

"Some a lot more that others." The woman deadpanned as she turned back around. Chelsea used everything inside her not to explode in laughter.

Chelsea got through the line and sat down with her drink. She started thinking about the events of the day. Their morning confessions. Their first kiss. Their second kiss. The conversation they just had. Chelsea was getting warm, and it wasn't the hot chocolate she as drinking. She couldn't wait until she saw Raven again. It was then that she had an idea. She finished her drink, grabbed her bags and headed out into the street. A change of plans was now in progress.

Raven was readying herself for the night of her life. She decided to be conservatively sexy. Normally, the black button down shirt she put on would be accompanied by a black tank top underneath. However, given Chelsea's request for something low-cut, she decided to give the tank top the night off. She also gave an extra button the night off as well, providing Chelsea and anyone else in her proximity a view of her ample cleavage.

Her "head turner" jeans would have no such luck. They were going to put in overtime. Then again, if they do their job, then Raven won't have them on that long. Raven looked at herself in the mirror. "If Chelsea doesn't grab my ass in these jeans, then I need to turn in my player's card." Raven smirked. Raven finished the ensemble off with the sexiest heels she had in her arsenal. "It is on, it is ON!" Raven said as she went to apply her makeup.

She took her ID and some cash out of her purse and carefully slid them down in her jean pocket. She was ready. The clock on her nightstand said it was 7:25. Time to roll. She headed out into the New York night with a sense of purpose and hope for the future.

She arrived at the hotel a few minutes before 8. As was now her custom, she strode across the lobby to the restroom to check herself one last time before going up. She took one last look in the mirror. She was ready for the club. She was ready for Chelsea. She arrived on the fifth floor. Her heart beat a little faster as she approached Chelsea's room. She was excitedly anticipating what Chelsea was wearing. She knew with that body of hers that whatever it was would be hot.

Raven knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. Raven's balloon slightly deflated when she saw that Chelsea was still in her bathrobe. The bathroom light was on. She looked past Chelsea and saw her outfit hanging on the back of one of the work table chairs.

"I didn't know you were running late. You could have…" Raven said before Chelsea cut her off.

"Come in." Chelsea said as Raven crossed the threshhold. Chelsea closed the door behind her and stepped around her putting Raven in between herself and the door. "I'm sorry Rae. I know I said we were going to the club. But there has been a change of plans." Chelsea said with an apologetic look on her face. She then reached in her bathrobe pocket and pulled out the remote to the CD player and pressed "PLAY". The room filled with the opening notes of Ricky Martin's "I Don't Care". Chelsea expression suddenly changed; darkening like an approaching storm.

Chelsea undid the tie on her robe and let it fall open to reveal... nothing. Raven stood with her mouth open as she took in the sight before her. Chelsea was more magnificent than she could have imagined. Flawless skin, not a mark on her body. Full, round, soft breasts. Chelsea was fuller than Raven imagined. Perfectly flat stomach, legs for days.

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
I know I told you I'd  
Never love you the way that I did again  
After all that you did to me  
But I got to say **_

As Chelsea stood there she took in Raven's outfit. The black shirt that hugged Raven's breasts perfectly. The fact that Raven had taken the buttons down a notch was not lost on her either. The jeans that looked as if Raven had poured herself into. Chelsea now imagined pouring her out of them. The relentless beat of the song combined with Chelsea naked form sent Raven over the edge. Chelsea was there at the edge waiting for her.

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
And I am trying everything in my power  
To never ever say  
Please come back to me  
But I got to say**_

Raven approached Chelsea and slid her hands inside the robe around Chelsea's waist and began furiously kissing her. The music was the pulse that drove their every movement. At the same time, Chelsea feverishly worked to undo the buttons on Raven's shirt. They were both kissing insatiably, breathing heavily, gasping for air, grasping for each other...

_**Promised me  
You'd always be  
You'd never let me go  
You took the ring and  
All the things that came with being my girl**_

_**The tragedy as I walked through that door  
you had your feet up over the seat  
All I heard was screaming  
It was just like a movie  
Too real to be  
That just can't be my bride to be, no!**_

Buttons undone, shirt to the floor. In between kisses, in between gasps, in between grasps. Bathrobe falls, heels kicked off. More kissing, more gasping, more grasping...

_**I was shocked this could be  
never thinking one day I'd take  
This blow blow blow  
I was starting to feel like  
I should kill everything that was moving - whoa  
Never been in hell like this  
Somebody wake me up**_

On cue with the crescendo of the verse, Chelsea spun Raven around throwing her onto her back on the bed...

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
I know I told you I'd  
Never love you the way that I did again  
After all that you did to me  
But I got to say**_

Chelsea made quick work of Raven's button fly. The jeans, bra and panties quickly followed. Chelsea got on top of Raven, straddling her continuing to furiously kiss her. Raven quickly flipped the stunning redhead and did the same...

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours and  
I am trying everything in my power  
To never ever say  
Please come back to me  
But I got to say**_

Chelsea parted her legs and Raven settled in between them. Raven began kissing Chelsea's neck, working down to her collarbone. Chelsea's arms were stretched above her head. Her world was spinning. The beat was pounding in her ears, her body was pulsating from the song, from Raven. Raven's mouth arrived at Chelsea's nipple. As she took the pink nipple into her mouth, Raven moaned, sending the feelings inside Chelsea to another level...

_**Crazy boy was he just kept going  
Cause she was the only one that had noticed me  
Staring into the eyes  
That I will one day call my babe  
How could I've fallen so in love  
With someone I'd known for years  
Not even know that  
She'd be the one  
To reveal my worst fears**_

Moments later, Raven switched to the other nipple, pinching and rolling the the other one between her thumb and index finger. Raven resumed her descent kissing along Chelsea's lower torso and onto her stomach. Chelsea's breathing intensified as Raven moved closer to her. Raven reached her pubic area. Perfectly shaven. Raven could feel Chelsea's body shaking in anticipation...

_**It was just like a movie  
Too real to be that just can't be my bride to be no  
I was shocked this could be  
never thinking one day I'd take  
This blow blow blow  
I was starting to feel like  
I should kill everything that was moving - whoa  
Never been in hell like this  
Somebody wake me up**_

Raven's turn to use the crescendo as she flicked her tongue on Chelsea for the first time...

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
I know I told you I'd  
Never love you the way that I did again  
After all that you did to me  
But I got to say**_

"Oh, God yes!" Chelsea exclaimed as she felt Raven's tongue for the first time. Raven continued to alternate flicking and sucking, rocking Chelsea from pillar to post as the beat continued to pulsate...

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours and  
I am trying everything in my power  
To never ever say  
Please come back to me  
But I got to say**_

Chelsea arched her back in ecstacy. This was the most sensational feeling she ever experienced. Everything she imagined Raven to be paled in comparison to the real thing. The combination of the music and the woman made Chelsea feel the sexiest she had ever been.

Raven was lost in the was everything she thought and more. The sweetness of her heart and soul were mirrored by the sweet taste of her body. Raven was in heaven...

_**Amerie's bridge **_

_**I did'nt mean to do  
All those things to you  
Tell me what to do to make it up to you  
I'll do everything, anything that you want me to**_

_**I did'nt mean to do  
All those things to you  
Tell me what to do, oh, to make it up to you  
I'll do everything, anything that you want me to**_

Chelsea pulled Raven back up to her and they resumed their kissing from before. The song continues to pulsate. Fat Joe's verse is on as they take a moment for each other.

"Rae, I love you." Chelsea said. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Raven offered.

"Tell me what to do Rae... tell me what to do."

"Just love me Chels, that's it."

"I do and I will love you... always." Chelsea said. "Promise me you'll love me and put up with me."

"You're my baby now. I promise." Raven smiled. "You are wonderful."

"You're supposed to say that to me after we're done. We just got started." Chelsea flipped, pinning Raven on the bed with her hands above her head...

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
I know I told you I'd  
Never love you the way that I did again  
After all that you've been to me  
But I got to say**_

Chelsea looked down at Raven with her big, soft brown eyes. She planted several short, but powerful kisses on Raven's lips.

"Are you ready for me?" Chelsea asked. Raven's chest was heaving as she was breathing hard, in anticipation of what was next.

"I was ready the second I walked in here." Raven purred. "We were never going to the club were we?"

"Yeah we were. But after our conversation on the phone... I decided I wasn't sharing you with anyone else." Chelsea hungrily kissed Raven's neck. "You ready?" Chelsea mumbled into Raven's neck.

Raven responded with fire. "Let's go."

_**I don't care, I just wanna be yours  
I know I told you I'd  
Never love you the way that I did again  
After all that you've been to me  
But I got to say**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hot enough for you? And it's not done yet! Now you definitely have a reason to come back for Chapter 9! Please review! Unlike Ricky in his song, I do care! See ya!**_**  
**_


	9. A Taste of Honey

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 9**_

**A Taste of Honey**

_**(Song playing)**_

_**A Taste of Honey –Lizz Wright**_

_**Cold winds may blow over the icy seas  
I'll take with me the warmth of thee  
A taste of honey  
A taste much sweeter than wine**_

"Oh, my God." Raven closed her eyes and melted into the song that was playing as Chelsea kissed her neck. She moved back up to Raven and tasted her lips again and again, each kiss more seductive than the last. Chelsea stretched Raven's arms above her head, slowly dragging her fingers the length of Raven's arms ending as she interlocked fingers with her new love.

_**I will leave behind my heart to wear  
And may it ever remind you of  
A taste of honey  
A taste sweeter than wine**_

With each kiss she planted, Chelsea would lift her head, just out of Raven's reach. Raven would lift her head only to barely miss Chelsea's crimson lips. Once Raven lowered her head, Chelsea would kiss her. Raven shifted underneath her. She was experiencing excruciating ecstasy.

_**I will return  
I'll return  
I'll come back for the honey and you**_

_**(musical interlude)**_

Chelsea began methodically, torturously working her way downward. She dragged her tongue alone Raven's collarbone. Raven shuddered. She switched to slow kisses, each one leaving an indelible feeling of warmth on Raven's skin. She looked up at Raven with a wry, seductive smile. Raven wanted to tell her to keep going, but she was savoring ever sight, every sound, every sensation.

Chelsea kissed the swells of Raven's breasts, the sensation making her already erect nipples ache for the warmth of Chelsea's mouth. The fluidity of Chelsea's movements were just slow enough to torture, yet quick enough to entice. She traced Raven's areola with the tip of her tongue. The first flick of her tongue sent shockwaves through Raven's system. The second and the third did the same. When Chelsea took Raven's nipple into her mouth, Raven arched her back letting the feeling flow through her.

_**He never came back to his love so fair  
And so she died dreaming of his kiss  
His kiss of honey  
A taste more bitter than wine**_

_**I will return  
I will return  
I'll come back for the honey and you**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Mmmmmm**_

_**(New song playing)**_

_**When I Close My Eyes – Lizz Wright**_

_**When I close my eyes  
I can almost taste you  
I can't face you  
You're still too strong**_

_**And it's no surprise  
I can't erase you  
I tried to replace you  
But it all went wrong**_

Chelsea was still holding on to Raven's hands as she continued to kiss down Raven's torso arriving at her stomach. Tears began to fall as Raven was overwhelmed by the loving care that Chelsea took in making love to her, leaving no part of her untouched by body or soul.

The consummation of their love was not about the physical act. It was simply the physical manifestation of a love that had been cultivated through years of friendship, nourished with laughter and tears and harvested by the realization of their true desire.

_**´Cause seeds don't crawl off the mountains  
And they don't fall fall from the tree  
And they don't drop  
not when you're counting  
Or maybe that's my sweet philosophy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Chelsea let the rhythm of the music sweep her as she released Raven's hands and placed her hands on Raven's hips as she pressed her lips into Raven giving her the ultimate kiss.

Raven let out a sensual purring moan as Chelsea kissed her ever so softly.

"Is that okay?" Chelsea asked, acknowledging her first attempt at pleasuring a woman.

"Mmm-hmm." Raven said, giving her approval.

As Chelsea continued to kiss her, Raven lightly bit her bottom lip instinctively. Every kiss felt like the first one; powerful yet gentle, sweet yet sensual, innocent yet seductive.

Chelsea lifted her head and began slowly kissing the inside of Raven's thigh, continuing her exploration of Raven. The soft, smooth feel of Raven's skin captivated her. With every kiss, Chelsea savored her taste of honey.

_**When I close my eyes  
I dream about you  
Tell me how to  
Tell me how not to**_

Switching to the other thigh, Chelsea was getting lost in the incredible feeling of making love to someone she had such a deep connection with.

"Come here." Raven breathlessly said to Chelsea with her warm, disarming smile. Chelsea brought herself back up to Raven. The dark haired bombshell cupped Chelsea's face in her hands and drew her in for another deep, lingering kiss.

"I need you so bad." Raven said, looking into Chelsea's eyes, but speaking to her heart.

"You have me." Chelsea responded from her soul. "You are so beautiful. I've never gotten the chance to tell you that the way I wanted to. The way I just did."

"You looked like an angel when you came off that plane." Raven said. "I wanted you right there."

"Like I want you right now." Chelsea countered as she leaned in and met Raven's lips with her own again.

_**Grab on to something new  
I let my fate past through  
But instead I keep on holding on to you  
I keep holding on…**_

Their kissing intensified as the song continued to play and eventually fade giving way to another soulful song. Chelsea arranged this set of songs for just this moment. She chose songs that spoke to the heart and soul. Not that she had planned to make love to Raven on this trip, but she prepared for it.

As the strains of Kim Waters' jazz instrumentals flowed in the background, Chelsea ran her hands down Raven's silhouette, tracing every sultry curve, memorizing every inch of her body. As they kissed, Chelsea lay on top of Raven and to the side, her leg nestled in between Raven's.

"Make love to me." Raven's words were like silk that caressed Chelsea's heart. Raven guided Chelsea's hand to her, lightly brushing her. Raven gasped at Chelsea's touch. Raven removed her hand as Chelsea took over. Never had Raven experienced such heightened pleasure. "It's... like you've always... know my body... Oh." Raven managed to say before her body pulled her back into silent submission. Chelsea kissed her again as her fingers continued to glide over Raven. Chelsea felt Raven moan softly into her mouth as she continued to make love to her. Raven cried out several times as her body responded to Chelsea perfectly. She felt herself slipping deeper into a hazy fog of delirious bliss when an urge washed over her. "I need to touch you baby, please."

"God, you don't know how good that sounds... You calling me baby." Chelsea felt that name cover her like a warm blanket.

Raven brought Chelsea's ear to her lips as she whispered breathlessly, "Baby, I need your body." She said this as she simultaneously dragged her fingers down the length of Chelsea's spine.

"Oh, shit!" Chelsea whispered, then quickly caught herself not wanting swearing to ruin the moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Shhh..." Raven placed a finger over Chelsea's lips. Chelsea seductively wrapped her lips the tip of Raven's finger as she kissed it. Raven then took Chelsea by the waist and turned her over, laying her on her back. "My turn to make love to you." Raven's hazel eyes slowly darkening as she said this.

Raven knelt in between Chelsea's legs, taking one in her hands, kissing Chelsea's ankle and slowly working her way towards her thigh. "Oh God Rae." Chelsea whispered. Raven placed her hands on Chelsea's waist as she kissed her stomach, working her way up. Chelsea's torso, stopping at her breasts. Raven gently nipped at one causing Chelsea to shudder. She breathed deeply as she switched to the other breast. Chelsea at that moment felt the wonderful feeling of being consumed. She belonged to Raven mind, body and soul. Raven softly sucked on Chelsea's nipple as Chelsea ran her fingers through Raven's hair. "God, Rae... It doesn't get any better than this." Chelsea was in the stratosphere.

"Yes it does." Raven seductively smirked as slowly slid a finger inside Chelsea. Her lungs filled with air as Raven's finger entered her.

"Raven, yes!" Chelsea exclaimed. As Raven slowly curled her finger, her thumb gently massaged Chelsea's clit. "Oh, yeah, just like that." Chelsea's reply was breathless as she looked into Raven's eyes.

"You like that baby?" Raven said that, knowing that 'baby' would set Chelsea off. Chelsea quickly nodded.

Chelsea could barely catch her voice as Raven continued. "Just... make sure... you call me baby... when you come."

"I will…" Raven purred. "But you first."

"We've always done things together." Chelsea replied. "Why stop now?" Chelsea said with the sexiest raised eyebrow and smirk Raven ever saw her flash. Raven shifted slightly allowing them both access to each other. Chelsea slowly reached between Raven's legs. "Baby, you are so wet." Chelsea marveled.

"I'm sorry. You do that to me." Raven responded.

"Don't ever apologize to me for that." Chelsea said as she slid two fingers inside Raven.

"God, Chelsea, yes!" Raven exclaimed as she dropped her head and bit Chelsea's shoulder. Raven then began to match the pace that Chelsea was setting. They voraciously kissed each other, letting every sensation guide them. Raven's eyes turned dark brown with passion as she locked eyes with Chelsea, whose brown eyes had changed into the deepest dark brown imaginable matching Raven's.

They continued for several more minutes neither one of them able to break the hypnotic gaze they had fixed upon each other. It was the most beautiful sight either one had ever seen.

"Sw-sweetie, I'm ready." Raven's words caught in her throat as Chelsea continued to delight her every sense.

"I'm ready for you too." Chelsea whispered in reply. "Say it for me, please."

Raven slowed herself for just a moment then lowered her lips to meet Chelsea's ear. "Baby, let's come for each other." She slowly lifted her head to reconnect with Chelsea's eyes. "Follow me." Raven asked as she gently pushed, then curled her middle finger.

Chelsea's voice trembled and disappeared to a whisper as Raven found her most sensitive spot. "My God…" Her eyes rolled back as Raven gave her the most agonizing pleasure. She wanted to keep this feeling forever, yet she wanted the release equally as bad.

"Follow me." Raven repeated. Chelsea managed to gather herself enough to mirror Raven's movement as she gently slid her finger inside Raven then curled it finding Raven's sensitivity. Raven's body and voice response were almost identical to Chelsea's. "Ahhhh… right…there…" Raven quivered as she whispered this. Chelsea was as gentle as Raven imagined.

"No.. body's ever…" Chelsea couldn't finish her thought. All of her energy was focused on what she was feeling.

Raven's voice reached an octave she didn't know she had. "God, Chelsea." That was all she could muster as she closed her eyes and dropped her head to Chelsea's shoulder. Several tears began to fall.

"Are you close, baby?" Chelsea to Raven.

"Mmm-hmm." Raven's trembling response was still in the mystery octave.

"Me… too." Chelsea stammered.

"Baby… make me…oh God, baby yes!" Raven's climax overwhelmed her. She braced herself with her free arm and threw her head back as the feeling cascaded over her. Raven squeezed her eyes tight as more tears fell. Chelsea looked on in awe of the beauty of Raven's orgasm as she felt herself begin to well up.

This brought Chelsea to the edge as she gave Raven's fingers a gentle push with her hand. Raven curled her fingers once more. "Baby, I'm gonna come for you!" Raven's eyes lit up as the moment she waited for had arrived. The beautiful redhead's eyes popped open at the height of her climax, her head and shoulders lifting off the bed as she cried out. She then suddenly grabbed Raven around the neck and held on. The tears that had welled up could be contained no more.

Tears fell as the mellow sounds of jazz floated on in the background. They had made love to each other. It was more than they could have possibly imagined. The year of angst, wondering, wishing, praying, agonizing and dreaming had culminated in this moment. They tightly embraced each other enjoying the warmth of one another.

"I'm never letting go of you again." Chelsea said as she held onto Raven with everything she had.

"I'm not going anywhere." Raven responded. "Come here." Raven said. Still holding on to Chelsea, the honey-skinned beauty lay on her back. Chelsea came to rest at her side. "I have wanted to hold you like this for the last year." She looked into Chelsea's eyes finding a warm smile on her lips.

"You've got some catching up to do." Chelsea replied. "I will never let go of this feeling."

"Good cause I won't let you."

The CD reached its end. The repeat function had been activated and before long, the sounds of Lizz Wright's A Taste of Honey filled the room once again.

_**Cold winds may blow over the icy seas  
I'll take with me the warmth of thee  
A taste of honey  
A taste much sweeter than wine…**_

"I liked my taste of honey…" Chelsea said with a devilish grin. "How 'bout you?"

"You are much sweeter than wine, baby." Raven said paraphrasing the next line in the song. She then began to sing. _**"I will return…I will return…I'll come back for the honey and you."**_

"I don't mean to bring us down at all because…" Chelsea said before she lightly sucked on Raven's nipple.

"Chels… don't start nuthin', won't be…" Raven paused as she was recipient of another kiss to the nipple. "… nuthin'."

Chelsea looked up at Raven with a serious but soft look. "What do we do… about us? I mean… you're in New York and I'm in San Francisco."

"This semester is over in a month. We'll have winter break. Then I was…" Raven paused in remembrance of something.

"What baby?"

"I was going to spend spring break in Texas with Claire…" Raven felt a momentary sadness realizing that Claire would have to go alone. She then looked at Chelsea's beautiful face. "But now, I get to spend it with you in…"

"Las Vegas!" Chelsea squealed. "I've never been! It'll be awesome!"

"And romantic." Raven purred. "Wherever we go has got to have a hot tub."

"That's so sweet and sexy." Chelsea snuggled closer to Raven. "Making love to me in a hot tub."

"Forget you! You know how powerful the spray jets are on those things? Make a girl moist just thinkin' about it!" Raven joked.

"Oh yeah?" Chelsea slid up and got right in Raven's face. "I'll make you forget that thing has water in it."

"Oh yeah?" Raven mocking Chelsea. "How?"

"Like this." Chelsea then positioned herself halfway on top of Raven, grinding her body as she kissed her. She then reached between Raven's legs. Raven gasped as Chelsea touched her. "Still nice and wet." The dark brown eyes of Chelsea Daniels were returning.

"Chels?" Raven asked, partially in shock that it appeared that Chelsea was ready for round two.

"I'm ready for another taste of honey." Chelsea voice was as smoky as the song playing. Raven's eyes darkened.

"Your honey is ready to be tasted."

_**(Song playing)**_

_**I will return  
I will return  
I'll come back for the honey and you**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank y'all for being so patient. Here is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. Please review.**


	10. There's No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 10**_

There's No Place Like Home

_(Raven's POV)_

_Think Raven. She can't leave tomorrow. Two nights and that's it? But it's Saturday. What can I do? I am so in love with her! Stop it! Don't start crying again. Look at her. I have never seen anything more beautiful than her lying there. I wonder how receptive she'd be if I woke her up to make love again. If this were a story, I know the readers would love to see me do that! Maybe later. Right now I just want to look at her. _

"I am never going to lose you again, not even for a night. I am going to make you happy every second of every day we're together. You are everything to me. I love you so much. We will find a way to be together. I promise." Raven whispered to her sleeping Chelsea.

As if she had heard Raven at that moment, Chelsea snuggled closer to Raven. Their bodies were intertwined underneath the Egyptian cotton sheets. Raven smiled and kissed Chelsea on the forehead. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 3:22. She closed her eyes to drift back to sleep. She knew her dreams would be sweeter now; she one of them in her arms.

Room 521 of the Washington Square Hotel was quiet. The clock now showed 5:47. A warm and sleepy Chelsea slowly opened her eyes. Only the light on the desk lamp illuminated the room. Chelsea looked up at Raven, who was sound asleep. She smiled. Starting at the top Raven's head she slowly took in every inch of Raven's body. She was still underneath the crisp linen sheet, but at that moment it didn't matter.

_(Chelsea's POV)_

_She is amazing. I still can't get over last night. That was even better than I thought it would be. She just didn't make love to my body, she made love to my mind. That turned me on even more. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it! I could stay here forever. Wait. I've got to go back to school tomorrow. Damnit! We've got make every second of this day count. (Yawns). _Chelsea reaches over to the alarm clock and sets it for 7:30. _We've got a lot to do. Just… (yawns) need a little… more… slee…_

Chelsea quickly drifted back to sleep eager to attack the day and the city with her trademark passion. The next hour and a half went by quickly. The beginning of their day was ushered in by the shrill buzzing of the alarm.

Raven grabbed the pillow she was laying on and put it over her head. Chelsea cracked one eye open slowly turned over and slapped the snooze button.

"Oww!" Chelsea exclaimed as she hit the clock a little too hard.

"Smebd to to sn uff!" Raven said with the pillow over her head muffling her words.

"What?" Chelsea growled.

Raven took the pillow off her head. "I SAID… Somebody…turn… the … sun… off!"

"Ah, boo, that's not the sun. That's the lamp on the desk. The blinds are closed." Chelsea said as she slid off the bed and rose to her feet. She whipped the curtain open suddenly. "That…" Raven moaned and grimaced as the light hit her eyes. "… is the sun!"

"I forgot how much of a morning person you are." Raven said as she slowly sat up in bed.

Chelsea slinked over to the bed, getting on the bed and crawling over to Raven on all fours. "Well, maybe you'll like mornings more if I…" Chelsea swung one leg over Raven's lap straddling her. "… did some of this." Chelsea began kissing that spot on Raven's neck that drives her crazy.

"Hey… Hey… Hey! W-Wait a minute! H-How do you know about my sp-spo-spot? Raven stammered.

"You (kiss) told me (kiss) once." Chelsea said as she continued her demonstration.

"I have a… Shit!…" Raven was beginning to like Chelsea's morning enthusiasm more by the minute. "… big mouth."

Chelsea never checked her speed continuing to assault Raven's weak point. Part of Raven wanted to protest, but it felt too good.

Chelsea then had an idea. She shifted her position and was now kneeling next to Raven, still kissing her neck. "I wonder what happens when you combine this with…this."

She reached between Raven's slightly parted legs and touched her. Raven gasped as her voice went up several octaves.

"What are you doing, Chels?" Raven said as her head fell back touching the headboard.

"I had a dream last night that I woke you up like this." Chelsea responded. "Actually, it was more like this." She then slid two fingers inside Raven causing her to scream.

"Oh, god… damn… Chels!" Raven stuttered, completely overwhelmed by what was happening to her. Raven tried to reach out and touch Chelsea.

"No, not my time. This is for you." Chelsea said.

"But… I…"

"I know you're not a morning person. Don't worry. I won't be long. You're about to come for me." Chelsea whispered in Raven's ear. She pumped her fingers several more times. Raven, who until this point had her hands at her sides bracing herself, threw her arms around Chelsea's neck.

"Oh… my…" Raven said just before the squeal that signaled the arrival of her orgasm. Chelsea felt Raven's warm fluids flow over her fingers as she pushed deeper one last time before slowly withdrawing.

"Good morning, Raven." Chelsea said as she kissed Raven on the lips then tasted her fingers. "That was your 7:30 wake up call." Raven looked at Chelsea in blissful disbelief. She was speechless. "If I knew that's what it took to shut your mouth, I'd have done that a long time ago… God, I love you!" Chelsea exclaimed. Raven felt a warmth flow through her when Chelsea said that. "You hungry, Rae? I'm ordering room service!"

Chelsea bounded off the bed. Raven sat in stunned silence basking in the glow of her "wake-up call". She had never seen Chelsea take control of any situation like that before. And she loved it. She watched Chelsea order breakfast. Chelsea sat in the desk chair naked, phone cradled on her shoulder as she flipped through the room service menu. She was bouncing the leg she had crossed causing her breasts to bounce slightly. Raven was mesmerized as she took in this sight. Chelsea hung up the phone, glanced at Raven and smiled then started toward the bathroom.

"You know I'm gonna pay you back for that." Raven said with a raised eyebrow and the legendary Raven Baxter smirk.

"I was counting on it." Chelsea replied as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Raven dipped into her bag of TV impressions to reply to herself. She chose a line from from Good Times' Sweet Daddy Williams. "Rae Rae… you in trou-bllllllle!"

Twenty-five minutes and two teeth-brushing sessions later, room service arrived. The two bathrobe clad beauties sat down for their breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Raven asked.

"Besides you? Let's see…" Chelsea said as Raven gave her a sweet rolling of the eyes. "Empire State Building, Ground Zero, Times Square and Broadway."

"And shopping?" Raven inquired, hoping Chelsea would answer in the affirmative.

"Of course. Anything for my "Rae" of sunshine."

"You are so sweet. Corny, but sweet."

They finished eating breakfast and went to shower. "Oh, snap!" Raven said. "I don't have any clothes here. I've gotta change at my place."

"Then I'll shower and change over there." Chelsea said. "Unless you don't want…" Chelsea was mindful of Raven's breakup with Claire.

"Of course you can shower and change at my place. What did I tell you Thursday night? Mi casa es su casa." Raven reminded Chelsea. "Come on. Let's go."

The young women threw their previous day's clothes on, Chelsea grabbed an outfit and her toiletry bag and went over to Raven's apartment. On the front door of the building was a note attached to the glass. Raven stepped up to read it.

"Oh that's great, now nothing'll get fixed, this weekend."

"What, Rae?"

"Tim, our super, went out of town and his backup, Henry, is filling in. He lives in Queens and he's either two hours in getting here or doesn't show up until the next day." Raven lamented. "Come on. Thank God the elevator works."

They went upstairs and went into the apartment. Raven walked to the middle of the room and slowly turned around, doing a 360-degree turn.

"Well… she didn't waist any time getting her stuff." Raven said as she took note of all the things she forgot Claire owned. "The TV and the stereo. Microwave. Chair."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Chelsea said.

"Pffft! Please! This is MY apartment. I'm not going to feel uncomfortable in someplace I pay rent!" Raven defiantly proclaimed.

"But for six months, you all shared this apartment." Chelsea said.

"And now we don't. I mourned her loss yesterday morning. This morning, I am sharing this place with you." Raven said as she walked over to Chelsea, putting her arms around Chelsea's waist. "Now… you have exactly two minutes to get undressed and in that bathroom. There is a detachable shower head with your name on it."

"Hold the phone there, missy!" Chelsea broke away from Raven. "I am showering alone! I actually want to get out and see the city today."

"Don't worry. I won't be long." Raven did her best Chelsea impersonation, mocking Chelsea's promise to her earlier that morning.

"Go… watch some TV in your bedroom or something. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"You are no fun." Raven playfully pouted. Chelsea turned and raised a finger as if she were going to speak. "Never mind! You are fun. Very, VERY, fun. Go shower." Raven said with a smile. Chelsea returned the smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

Raven's smile began to fade when the bathroom door closed. Chelsea was right. Six months worth of memories were held inside the walls of this apartment. Raven and Claire's first kiss, the first time they made love, the infamous popcorn fight, the nights Raven would come home and Claire was balled up on the couch studying, or Claire coming home to Raven stretched out asleep. Every turn, revealed a memory.

Before long, Raven found herself wandering from room to room looking around. She reached Claire's former bedroom. It was empty, save for one thing that caught Raven's eye. She walked over to the window sill. There was a white envelope with "Rae" on the front in Claire's handwriting. Raven opened it. There was a handwritten note with a pressed flower attached to it.

_**Rae,**_

_**My grandmother once told me that I was as pretty as a Texas bluebonnet. I never truly felt that way until I met you. She gave me this flower as a symbol of her love for me. Now it belongs to you. You will always be my pretty bluebonnet. Take care and always be happy.**_

_**Love, Claire**_

A single tear fell from Raven's eye. "Damn you Claire. You always have to have the last word." Raven smiled as she placed the note back in its envelope.

"Rae!" Chelsea yelled. "Can you hand me a towel, please?"

Raven wiped away the tear and went to the linen closet to retrieve a towel. She walked up to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Place the towel on the knob and step away from the door!" Chelsea said in her best police voice.

"What?"

"Me naked is too tempting for you, so I need you to put the towel on the knob and step away from the door!" Chelsea restated from the other side of the door.

Raven smiled, placed the towel on the door knob and took two steps back. "Okay, there's your towel."

In the blink of an eye, the bathroom door cracked open, a pale hand emerged and snatched the towel and disappeared behind the door. "I'm proud of you. Good job!"

Raven grinned a sinister grin. "We'll see if you say that later." She said to herself as she went to pick out her clothes for the day.

After showering and getting dressed, Raven and Chelsea were ready for a day of sightseeing and shopping. Chelsea was in the living room on the cell phone with her mother as Raven put the finishing touches on her makeup. Chelsea was just hanging up the phone as Raven came out of her bedroom.

(Raven singing) "Ev'ry rose has it's thorn..."

Chelsea joined in. (Singing together) "Just like ev'ry night has its dawn... Just like ev'ry cowboy sings his sad, sad song... Ev'ry rose has its thorn."

"Man, I love that song!" Chelsea said.

"Gotta love the 80's love ballads." Raven replied. "Let's rock and roll. The Big Apple awaits!"

The two of them walk out in to the hallway and head toward the elevator. Chelsea looks over at Raven and smiles as they wait for the doors to open.

"What?" Raven asks Chelsea.

"Just thinking about how much fun we're gonna have today."

"Yeah." Raven warmly replies as the doors open. They step inside. Chelsea pushes the button for the first floor. "Chels, there is one song I can't remember the title to. Help me out."

"How does it go?"

"It goes, 'Workin like a dog for the boss man, Workin for the company, I'm bettin on the dice I'm tossin, I'm gonna have a fantasy..."

Chelsea begins nodding her head and joins in again. Together they sing, "But where am I gonna look, They tell me that love is blind, I really need a girl like an open book, To read between the lines..."

"Yeah! That's Aerosmith. Love In An Elevator." Chelsea said.

"Exactly." Raven's eyes darkened as she hit the "STOP" button. They were in between the fifth and sixth floors.

The reality of the moment clicks in Chelsea's head. "Time out Rae!" Raven cocked an eyebrow. "We are in an elevator in YOUR apartment building!" Chelsea exclaimed, her eyes as wide as Raven had ever seen.

"We've got three. They break down all the time." Raven countered.

"Somebody could hear us!" Chelsea whisper-yelled.

"I'm grown. So are you." Raven's counter as she took a step toward Chelsea.

"Somebody could catch us."

Raven took another step. "We'd be done before anyone got here."

Chelsea was running out of reasons. "But..."

"Yes, your butt is cute, but were not talking about that... yet." Raven hit her with the "it's time to remove your panties" looked for a route of escape. There was none to be found. "I owe you for this morning." Raven was face-to-face with her.

In an instant, Chelsea's pensiveness disappeared as she remembered telling Raven that she was counting on a response. "Well... what you got in store for me?"

"Well... I seem to remember somebody else in this elevator...having..." Raven turned Chelsea around facing the wall. She placed her hands on the wall as if she were going to frisk her. She then lifted the back of Chelsea's sweater and t-shirt, exposing her back. She unhooked Chelsea's bra for unimpeded access. "... a sensitive area." Raven started between Chelsea's shoulder blades and lightly dragged her fingernails down to the base of her spine. Chelsea shuddered and dropped her head, her forehead touching the wall. She instantly found herself getting wet.

"Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop." Raven teased as she made her second caress. Chelsea said nothing. "So your silence means I should keep going." Several caresses and moans later, Raven planted a kiss on the small of Chelsea's back. Raven placed her hands on Chelsea's and slowly turned her around. Each woman knew that the slower pace excited the other more. Raven's kiss was slow, deep and painstakingly deliberate. She lifted Chelsea's sweater exposing her breasts. Raven moved from breast to breast with excruciatingly slow sexiness. Chelsea began to squirm, moaning louder by the minute. "Let it go baby." Raven said as she kissed the swells of Chelsea's breasts.

Raven trailed down Chelsea's stomach with her fingertips causing her to visibly quiver. Raven reached the button fly of Chelsea's jeans and unbuttoned them one at a time, deliberately, slowly, seductively. Time was not of the essence. As far as Raven was concerned, the elevator was theirs for as long as they needed it to be.

"We... we have to go." Chelsea whispered. She said this just to get a rise out of Raven as she had no intention of going anywhere.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Raven said quoting Queen Gertrude from Hamlet. Raven finished unsnapping the button fly and slipped her hand inside Chelsea's underpants.

"Wait!" Chelsea said suddenly, looking Raven right in the eyes. "Will you still respect me in the morning?"

Raven smiled a wicked smile. "I respect you right now. I'll let you tell me when you're ready to come." She then proceeded to touch Chelsea.

"AAAAAGH!" Chelsea exclaimed at Raven's first touch and continued to exclaim as Raven's pace remained slow and steady. As Raven did this with one hand, she placed her other hand on the small of Chelsea's back. She began kissing Chelsea's neck. "God... Rae! I... am so...turned... on! Damn!"

"I know baby. I can feel it." Raven panted. She indeed feel Chelsea getting wetter with each passing minute. It was turning her on as well.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"OOOOOOH!" Chelsea's breath caught in her throat. "AAAHHH!" Chelsea had the strongest orgasm of her life. It was now Raven's turn to squirm. Chelsea saw this and pounced.

"Come here." Chelsea ordered. She then quickly undid the button and zipper on Raven's jeans.

"No No! No baby!" Raven protested to no avail as Chelsea dipped her finger inside bringing it out quickly and began rubbing Raven's clit. "OH GOD!" Raven cried out. She quickly began again on Chelsea, matching her intensity.

Within moments, Raven found herself climaxing for the second time that morning at the hands of her new lover. Chelsea followed soon after. Physically spent, they collapse onto the floor of the elevator. They looked at each other and began to laugh. After sitting there for a moment, Raven spoke.

"Well, we better get straightened up. We've got some sightseeing to do."

"Pardon my French..." Chelsea said. "But fuck sightseeing! The only sight I want to see now is your bedroom ceiling."

"But what about seeing New York City for the first time?" Raven asked.

"After the smack you just laid down... I'll be back." Chelsea promised.

The two fixed their clothes and Raven pushed the button for her floor then hit the "STOP" button again, allowing the car to resume. They got off the elevator and headed back to the apartment. Raven unlocked the door. Chelsea came in, took her shoes off at the door and made a beeline for Raven's bedroom. Raven slowly walked behind her, watching her as she went.

_Chelsea in my bed. _Raven thought to herself. "There is no place like home."

* * *

**Before you ask... yes, there will be a chapter 11. I figured after all the angst at the outset of the story, we all needed a couple of chapters of lovin'! There is more story to tell, so please stay tuned. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Look

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, Warren-Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal Television and Tailwind Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Continental Divide **

_**Chapter 11**_

**Look**

Saturday ended the way it began. Chelsea and Raven spent the rest of the day in bed. As the midnight hour approached, Raven was in full worry mode. Chelsea's plane was leaving in less than 10 hours. She did not want Chelsea to leave but she had to. Chelsea had class first thing Monday morning.

_(Raven's POV)_

_In my twenty and a half years on this Earth, today was the best day I have ever had. I made love to Chelsea all day. _Raven smiled as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Chelsea was lying beside her on her stomach sound asleep. _God, she is so beautiful. I don't know if I can wait another month before seeing her again. Come on Raven, think! I GOT IT!_

Raven eased out of the bed and went over to her desk where Chelsea's purse was sitting. _I normally don't go through people's things… _Raven thought to herself. _But this is for a good cause. _She found Chelsea's Treo 650 and thumbed through her contacts. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and furiously scribbled away. She then eased out of the room, cell phone in hand and went to the living room to make a call.

"Hey! (pauses) No! It's Raven. (pauses) Yeah, I'm fine. (pauses) Yeah, she's fine. (pauses) I'm not gonna tell you that! But you can hear me smiling through the phone!" Raven laughs. "Look I need a huge favor…"

Chelsea awoke at 5:45 to a familiar, yet surprising smell. She slid out of bed, threw on her robe and walked out of the bedroom toward the kitchen and the sound of sizzling.

"Hey sleepyhead! I was just about to come wake you up." Raven said over her shoulder as she was preparing something at the stove.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked, fully aware of Raven's culinary limitations.

"I'm fixing breakfast. Bacon, toast, orange juice and for you, my dear, a vegetable omelet." Raven said with pride.

"Rae, I'm… thank you, but sweetie, you can't cook."

Raven opened the oven and pulled out a plate that had been warming. "Does this smell like I can't cook?"

Chelsea took a big whiff of the omelet on the warm plate. "Wow! That does smell good!"

"My dad told me that I rush and I don't pay attention to what I'm doing when I'm in the kitchen, so I've been practicing. I just focus when I'm in here. And it works! Now go brush your teeth and come eat before it gets cold. We've got to get out of here by 7:30."

"Ok!" Chelsea skipped into the bathroom to brush as Raven put the finishing touches on breakfast. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello? (pauses) That's great! Now what about… (pauses) They were up? (pauses) It must be my lucky day! (pauses) Yeah. (pauses) Ok. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Rae? Who was that at six in the morning on a Sunday?" Chelsea inquired.

"Oh that? Just somebody in my astronomy class that I'm doing a project with. They are doing some early morning sky gazing. So… are you ready to eat?"

"Let's dig in!" Chelsea said as she practically jumped into her seat at the table.

Chelsea took a forkful of omelet into her mouth. "Mmmm!… Rae, this is good!"

"You really like it? You're not just saying that." Raven said as she looked at Chelsea gobbling up the omelet. "I guess not the way you're lapping it up!" Raven smiled.

"This is delicious! I hate airplane food, so this'll tide me over until…" Chelsea's enthusiasm came to a screeching halt as the realization set in that she was going home in just a couple of hours.

"I know baby. I don't want you to go either." Raven said as she sat down with her plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

Tears came to Chelsea's eyes as she dropped her head and started crying. Raven got up and knelt at her side. "Baby, don't cry." Raven said as she fought back her own tears. "We'll see each other in a month for winter break."

"I know." Chelsea said in between sobs. "It's just… this weekend was so wonderful… I just don't want it to end." Chelsea dropped her head and resumed crying.

Raven wiped away her own tears and put her finger under Chelsea's chin. "Sweetie, look at me. Look at me." Chelsea lifted her head. "Every day with you is like the weekend… in here." Raven pointed to her heart. "I love you with all my heart. Even if I'm not with you in body, I'm with you in spirit. Okay?" Chelsea nodded in understanding as she sniffed her tears. "Now stop crying. You are too pretty to tear your face up like that."

"You really think I'm pretty?" Chelsea asked. She always felt like people saw her as being a little dizzy. Cute maybe. But she felt the pretty, fine and attractive descriptions belonged to other women.

"Chels, you are one of these women that really have no idea how beautiful you are, inside and out." Raven said as she brushed strands of hair out of Chelsea's face. They both smiled. "C'mere." Raven said as she took Chelsea's hand and led her to the bedroom. She turned the light on and walked Chelsea over to the full-length mirror on the back of the door. "Look. What do you see?"

"I see a frowsy redhead in a fluffy robe that hasn't gotten enough sleep."

"Well… I see a frowsy redhead that doesn't have to put a drop of makeup on and could stop traffic with her beauty." Raven stood behind Chelsea admiring her. Chelsea cocked her head to the side, absorbing Raven's words. "Something else." Raven said before reaching around Chelsea's waist and unknotting the belt of her robe. Chelsea took a deep breath as Raven let the robe fall open revealing Chelsea's naked body. Raven slipped the robe off Chelsea's shoulders letting it drop to the floor.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Raven whispered in her ear. "Look."

Chelsea took a good look at herself in her natural state for the first time in a long time. Raven took a step back and admired Chelsea admiring herself. Chelsea put her hand up to her face, slowly tracing her features with her fingertips, slightly parting her lips as she reached them, lingering for just a moment. Raven sat down in the desk chair off to the side and watched her.

Chelsea's hands traced down her neck to her collarbone, continuing down to the valley between her breasts. Raven shifted in her seat, propping her head up on one elbow, the tip of her index finger in between her teeth. Chelsea slowly cupped both her breasts and gently grazed her nipples with her thumbs causing her to slowly let her head fall back to enjoy the sensation. Without realizing it, Raven's own robe had now opened and she was mirroring Chelsea's actions as she sat in the chair.

The auburn-haired beauty's right hand left her breast, her fingertips traveling down the midline of her body to her stomach as she made a small circle around her belly button. Once again, her head dropped to one side, taking in the view. Raven crossed her arms, pinching and rolling her nipples as she watched Chelsea. Several small moans caused Chelsea to glance at Ravens' reflection in the mirror. The slightest of smiles crossed her face. The thought of Raven being aroused by the sight of her was very empowering to her.

With one hand still caressing her breast, Chelsea's other hand moved closer to where Raven was now hoping she would go. Raven slowly slid one of her hands down to touch herself just as she placed one leg over the arm of her chair. When Chelsea's hand reached its destination, she gasped but her eyes never left her reflection. A sexy moan from behind her caused her to look at Raven's reflection in the mirror. What she saw was a fully aroused, fully engaged Raven.

Raven's eyes were the darkest of browns, never leaving Chelsea's reflection. Her left leg was over the chair, her left hand pleasuring herself, her right hand pinching and rolling her nipple.

Both of them continued, first in silence then as they moved closer to climax the breathing started to quicken, the volume of their moaning started increase. Just before they climaxed, Raven's eyes met Chelsea's in the mirror. "You are so beautiful." Raven said sending them both over the edge. Chelsea did everything she could to keep her eyes open as she watched Raven's orgasm in the reflection of the mirror as Raven did the same.

As their bodies began to relax, Chelsea continued to look at herself in the mirror, tracing her body with her fingertips. Raven slowly sat up in the chair, stood up and walked over behind Chelsea and put her arms around Chelsea's neck. "Now you see yourself as I see you… the most beautiful creature on Earth."

Chelsea smiled her trademark warm smile. "Thank you for making me feel so beautiful… I think that will last me until next month."

Raven smiled. "We better get ready." Raven said remembering they had to get to the airport.

"Rae!… Come on!" Chelsea yelled. "It's 7:35! I'm gonna miss my flight!"

"Here I come Chels!" Raven yelled from the other room. She came jogging into the living room. "Okay. Let's roll! You got everything?"

"Yeah, I'm all set." Chelsea said as she headed to the front door.

"Wait!" Raven said as she came up behind Chelsea rolling Chelsea's suitcase. "One more kiss for the ride to the airport." Raven grinned as she licked her lips and closed the distance between the two. Chelsea responded in kind as they crushed their lips together passionately.

"Whoa! You are really trying to get me to stay, aren't you?" Chelsea said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying!" Raven said as she opened the door and led them out.

A 30-minute cab ride later, they arrived at LaGuardia. Chelsea dug into her purse for her phone to look up her gate information. After finding it and pointing them in the right direction they headed for Chelsea's gate.

"My flight doesn't leave until 9:55. Are you gonna stick around?"

"Of course I am Chels. I am going to squeeze every ounce of time with you out of this weekend." Raven assured her. The two of them found a bench outside the gate area as they chatted.

"I am going to miss you." Chelsea said. "I am so glad I didn't do something crazy like go home after our fight. Then we would have never found out how we felt about each other."

"You don't know how glad I am you came." Raven said. "I need you back in my life full time."

"Well… it's interesting that you said that Rae." Chelsea began.

"What do you mean?" Raven was very curious.

"Well I thought we were going to have a conversation like this before but we didn't, so there was no right time to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"This." Chelsea pulled an envelope out of the bottom of her purse and slid the letter out. Raven took it and read it.

Raven's eyes grew wide as she slowly looked up at Chelsea. "Are you serious? Is this for real? You're transferring to NYU next semester?" Chelsea smiled and nodded her head.

"CHELSEEEEE!" Raven squealed as she threw her arms around Chelsea's neck, bouncing up and down. All heads in the vicinity turned in her direction. "Ohmigod! I can't believe this! You're moving to New York! We can be together all the time!"

"I have just one problem Rae?"

"What?"

"Do you know where I can find a nice apartment with a thick, sexy roommate that might not mind…"

"You are so moving in with me!" Raven was beside herself with glee. It was then that Chelsea heard a familiar voice.

"I guess you and your girl did have fun." It was the woman from the Starbucks who delivered her line with a smile. Raven had a WTF look on her face until the woman said… "I guess that Teri person had a lot of fun too." Raven and Chelsea laughed as the woman walked away.

"You are terrible." Raven said to Chelsea. Just then another familiar voice pierced the air.

"So exactly how was our girly gangbang, huh?"

Chelsea wheeled around in her seat. "Teri!" She stood up and threw her arms around the blonde cutie.

While they were still embraced, "You didn't think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" They released their embrace. "Hey Raven!" Teri stepped over to embrace Raven. "Twenty four hours Chels. Please? That's all I need with her." Teri said referring to Raven as she released her hug. Raven smiled and blushed.

"Not a chance. I'm not sharing." Chelsea said as she shook her head.

"Twenty four minutes and you can watch!" Teri looked at Raven then at Chelsea.

"Well… Rae?" Chelsea looked at Raven with anticipation.

Raven hit Chelsea in the arm causing all three of them to laugh.

"Thank you for coming. That means a lot to me." Chelsea said to Teri.

"Sure thing Girly. But I am also here for Raven." Teri said, drawing a puzzled look from Chelsea.

"We all set?" Raven asked Teri.

"Yes, ma'am. Mission accomplished." Teri said with a salute to Raven.

"Wait a minute, guys. What's going on here? What did I miss?" Chelsea was now completely confused.

"Well, Chelsea, with the help of Teri…" Raven said as Chelsea looked at Teri who curtseyed. "I got you a going away gift."

"Rae… that is so sweet!" Chelsea hugged Raven.

"Don't hug me until you hear see what it is." Raven said. "Teri?"

Teri reached around the corner and pulled out a suitcase.

"Rae, you got me a new suitcase! Aww, thank you!"

"No, no, Chels. The suitcase is mine." Raven said. "This is yours." Teri handed Chelsea an airline ticket.

Chelsea read the ticket. "This… is dated… for TODAY! For LAS VEGAS!" Chelsea was now getting the picture. "But wait… I have to go back to school tomorrow! I can't go!"

"Well, it's a good thing your girlfriend is as conniving as she is, otherwise, she wouldn't have called me with your professor's email addresses and asked me login to your email as you and send them an email saying that you came down with the flu and might be out sick this week." Teri said.

Chelsea looked at Raven in disbelief.

"And it's a good thing that all three of them responded to their email at 11 pm their time sending you the assignments you're going to miss along with their best wishes for a speedy recovery." Teri added.

"So that means…" Chelsea said.

"You and I have a week together in Las Vegas baby!" Raven said as both of them squealed.

"I love you baby!" Chelsea said as she started planting kisses on any part of Raven she could reach. Lips, neck, cheek, ears. Teri looked on and smiled.

"I love you too! Now OUR flight leaves in an hour, so we need to get to the gate and go through security." Raven said.

"You're on the C Concourse, gate 12." Teri said.

"Thank you for everything Teri. I hope you consider me a friend too." Raven said as she reached to embrace Teri.

"Of course you are." Teri said as she hugged Raven. "You just be good to her. She loves the hell out of you."

"I know she does. I'll be good to her. I promise." Raven said.

Teri turned to Chelsea. "Well Red, I guess I'll see ya in San Fran sometime."

"Oh, I didn't tell you… I'm transferring here next semester." Chelsea said.

"Go 'head girl. Do your thang!" Teri said as she pulled Chelsea in for a tight bear hug. "I'm happy for both of you. You better keep in touch."

"I will. Take care of yourself." Chelsea broke the embrace. "I do have one question. How is Claire doing?"

Both Raven and Teri were taken aback by Chelsea's inquiry. But deep down inside, Raven smiled, knowing that Chelsea was, if nothing else, compassionate.

"She's okay. It'll take a while to get Raven out of her system, but she's trying. She's been out partying with Kennedy and Crys just about every night."

"Raven tends to make an impression on people." Chelsea said warmly.

"Well I'm out of here. You lovebirds have fun in Vegas, roll a couple of sevens at the crap table for me and… uhh… I heard the Mile High Club was looking for a few new members." Teri teased as she started to walk away. "Bye, lovers!" Teri did a backwards wave with her hand and disappeared into the throng of people on the concourse.

Raven and Chelsea smiled at each other as they made their way to their gate.

"We are going to have fun in Vegas! Where are we staying?" Chelsea asked.

"Circus Circus."

"I love the circus!"

"You know they don't have clowns there."

"I know that Rae. You hate sad clowns anyway." Chelsea said. "So what are we going to do?"

"Let's see… play a few games, see a few shows, sit in the Jacuzzi and, oh yeah, make lots of love." Raven's eyes lit up when she said that.

"I like that." Chelsea's voice dropped into a purr. "I was just thinking, Rae."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Teri said the Mile High Club needs a few new members." Raven's eyes widened. She had heard that tone in Chelsea's voice before.

"Don't you think the elevator was hot enough?" Raven asked, in shock that Chelsea was suggesting the airplane as their next rendezvous spot. "Besides, you know how small those bathrooms are!"

"Have no fear baby. Where there's Chelsea, there's a way." Chelsea was in full purr mode. "Here is our gate. Las Vegas, here we come!"

"Hey, Chels?"

"Hmm?"

"Just in case I forget to tell you, I had a great time this week." Raven said, paraphrasing a line from one of her favorite movies, Pretty Woman.

Chelsea's answer came as a paraphrase of one of the signature lines from Casablanca. "Raven, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Chelsea and Raven sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**We have now bridged the Continental Divide. Thank you for taking the "trip" with me. I appreciated the company. There is one thing though. My mind won't let me write that they are going to Vegas and not give you a glimpse of the time they had. So look for a one or two-shot fluff piece about Mile High Club memberships, Jacuzzis and the Vegas Strip. And you know how they say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? It's a good thing I don't listen to what "they" say! What happens in Vegas with Raven and Chelsea will be told, by me, very soon! Until next time!**


End file.
